Mission: Sleepover
by Your Pet Peeve
Summary: Naruto and all the other charaters are told to do the hardest mission they have ever been on. Go to a sleepover. Rated T for language, themes and noises in closet. [My old format]
1. It's a new mission!

heres my new fic! maybe couples... tell me what couples and i might make it happen... I'M NOT IN IT! if you want me to, which you probably don't, just tell me in a review!

This is after the time skip.

"hi" talking

said action

_hmm.. _thought

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Squad 7 was at there normal meeting place, the bridge. Kakashi was late, as always.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawn... I'm bored..." Naruto yawned.

_' Wow... Naruto's actually quiet! It's the sign of the epocolipse!' _Sakura thought. (A/C. As you can tell from my other fic, i can't spell...)

"Hn." Sasuke, the man of many words, mumbled.

"GOOD MORNING GUYS!" Kakashi greeted.

"HEY YOUR LATE!" Naruto and Sakura yelled in unison.

"Well, since Tsunade said no missions were avaliable..." Kakashi started.

"WHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!?!" Naruto screamed.

"Dobe..." Sasuke mumbled.

"SHUT UP, TEME!"

"Dobe."

"TEME!"

"Dobe."

"TEME!"

"WOULD YOU BOTH SHUT UP?!" Tsunade yelled.

"?!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!?!" (A/C. guess which ones which!)

"Were did you come from Tsunade?" Kakashi asked, covering his fear the best he could.

"NEVERMIND THAT!"

"OKAY OKAY! ...jeez..."

"Since you and the other 9 people-in-your-age-group ninjas and their senseis don't have anything to do, you will all come to a sleepover party!" Tsunade replied.

" 9 people-in-your-age-group ninjas?" Sakura thought, outloud.

"Yah! Your all different ranks," Tsunade says, glacing at Naruto. "So you will all be having a sleepover!"

"That's the stupidest reason for ANYTHING I have ever heard in my whole life..." Sasuke replied.

"Hmmm.. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8..." Kakashi counted.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"YOU MADE ME LOSE COUNT!"

"AHH! SORRY!"

"Let's try that again... 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...11...12...13...14?! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What?!"

"SASUKE SAID A 14 LETTER SENTENCE! SOMETHING MUST BE GOING WRONG! WERE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

"OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tsunade screamed and ran to the safety of her home.

"SOMEONE CALL THE AMBU!!!!:" Naruto yelled, joining in.

"Overreact much?" Sakura mumbled.

"Hn." Sasuke 'hned'.

"Well enough about that... when did Tsunade say when it is?" Kakashi asked.

"TODAY AT 12 TO TOMMOROW AT 6!" Tsunade yelled from her home.

"Okay! Well then it's time to pack up! See everyone there!" Sakura said as she went running home.

"Hn." Sasuke said as he went of to his house/mansion.

"AHHHHHHHHH! 14 WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORDS!" Naruto yelled, running around in circles.

"Oy..." Kakashi said, walking away, reading icha-icha paradise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

yay! first chapter done! notice the small box that says 'submit review' on the inside... you know you wanna! .

-Chibi Shino

P.S. Changed the pen name! Do ya like it?


	2. Getting Ready!

Here comes Chappie 2! 2 chapters in 1 day! I must be craaaaaaaaaaaazy! lol

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hmmmm... what to pack..." Sakura said.

Sakura packs a PINK sleeping bag, a PINK toothbrush, some PINK toothpaste, a PINK flashlight, just in case, a PINK hairbrush, a pair of PINK pajamas, some clothes for the next day and some PINK lady products in her PINK bag.

"SAKURA!"

"WHAT MOM?!"

"IT'S 11:50!"

"OH CRAP!"

"TIME TO GO!"

"I KNOW! WHERE DID SHE SAY TO GO...WHERE?!"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?!"

"WHO ASKED YOU?!"

"WELL SOOOOOOOORRY MISS.ATTITUDE!"

"Okay...focus, Sakura, focus! Try to remember..."

Flashback

"I can't wait for the sleepover! Wait! WHERE DO WE MEET?!" Sakura yelled at her doorstep.

She made a mad dash toward Tsunade's house. She noticed Sasuke running there to, Naruto

trailing him.

"HI GUYS!" Sakura yelled.

"HEY SAKURA!"

"Hn."

"Where are you guys going?"

"Well, me and teme never heard where the sleepover was so were making a mad dash towards the

Hokages house!" Naruto responded.

"Hn." Sasuke agreed...I think...

"ME TO! Lets go together!" Sakura cheerfully said.

"OKAY!"

"Hn."

At the Hokage's house...

"Ahhhh... I can finally relax with some fire hot tea in hand and flaming hot tea cakes!" Tsunade

sighed.

"HOKAGE-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Uh-Oh."

BOOOOOOOM!

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura where standing in a freshly made hole in the Hokage's wall, curtsey of

Sakura.

"HOKAGE! When is the-" Naruto started.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY EYES! MY LEGS!!!!!!! THE TEA!!!!!!!! THE CAKES!!!!!!! THEY

BUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRN!" Tsunade yelled, fire hot tea on her face and

flaming hot tea cakes on ummm... the rest of her.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhh..." Naruto ooohhed.

"Ow..." Sakura said, thinking about how much pain that would bring her.

"Hn." Sasuke hned.

"ENOUGH OF THE FREAKN HNING! I AM SO DAMN SICK OF IT!!!" Naruto yelled, losing his

temper.

"THE TEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! THE CAAAAAAAAKES! THE HYYGA'S

MANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNSION!!"

"Oh. Thank You!" Sakura thanked, running away.

"...hn..." Sasuke thanked... i think...

"Thank's very much!" Naruto said.

"WAIT! COME BAAAAAAAAACK! IT BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURNS!!!"

End of Flashback

"Oh yeah! The Hyyuga Mansion!" Sakura remembered.

Sakura walks down the stairs to see her mother watching T.V. Oprah is on.

"Well, I'm leaving! Bye!"

"Have a good time!" Her mom added as she left.

The T.V buzzed, "And now back to Feud, how you can stop fighting with your ninja teen."

------------------------------------------------------

"...what baka things do i have to bring...? Oh yah..." Sasuke muttered.

Sasuke packed a BLUE sleeping bag, a BLUE toothbrush, some BLUE toothpaste, a BLUE hairbrush with BLUE styling gel, a pair of BLUE pajamas and some clothes for the next day in his BLUE bag.

"...where to meet...where to meet..."

Flashback

"...where the hell do we meet...?"

Sasuke dashes towards the hokage's house.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"..dobe.."

Naruto runs behind Sasuke, trying to outrun him.

"TEME! YOUR TRYING TO FIND OUT WHEN THE PARTY IS AREN'T YOU?!"

"Hn.."

"SAY HN ONE MORETIME AND I'M GOING TO LOSE MY TEMPER!"

"HI GUYS!"

HEY SAKURA!"

"Hn."

"Where are you guys going?"

"Well, me and teme never heard where the sleepover was so were making a mad dash towards the

Hokages house!" Naruto responded.

"Hn." Sasuke agreed...I think...

"ME TO! Lets go together!" Sakura cheerfully said.

"OKAY!"

"Hn."

_Why must myteam be so loud..._ Sasuke thought.

At the Hokage's house...

"Ahhhh... I can finally relax with some fire hot tea in hand and flaming hot tea cakes!" Tsunade

sighed.

"HOKAGE-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Dobe."

"Uh-Oh."

BOOOOOOOM!

"HOKAGE! When is the-" Naruto started.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY EYES! MY LEGS!!!!!!! THE TEA!!!!!!!! THE CAKES!!!!!!! THEY

BUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRN!" Tsunade yelled, fire hot tea on her face and

flaming hot tea cakes on ummm... the rest of her.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhh..." Naruto ooohhed.

"Ow..." Sakura said, thinking about how much pain that would bring her.

"Hn." Sasuke hned.

'AH HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! PUT THIS ON YOUTUBE! WE HAVE THE NEW SHOES!!' Inner Sasuke screamed.

"ENOUGH OF THE FREAKN HNING! I AM SO DAMN SICK OF IT!!!" Naruto yelled, losing his

temper.

"THE TEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! THE CAAAAAAAAKES! THE HYYGA'S

MANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNSION!!"

"Oh. Thank You!" Sakura thanked, running away.

"...hn..." Sasuke thanked... i think...

"Thank's very much!" Naruto said.

"WAIT! COME BAAAAAAAAACK! IT BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURNS!!!"

End of Flashback

"Hyyga.. of COURSE..." Sasuke muttered as he walked out the door.

-----------------------------

"TIME TO PACK!" Naruto exclamed.

He packed ORANGE pajamas, clothes for tommorow and RAMEN!

"Well time to go!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Theres the second chapter! If your wondering, Naruto remembered because he kept on muttering 'tea' under his breath to remember.

Okay...ready...set...REVIEW!

-Chibi Shino


	3. Everyone's Here!

WOW! 3 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! I HAVE NO LIFE! HORRRRRAY!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I-is every-everything ready Neji?" Hinata asked.

"Yes...Uchiha is coming right?" Neji replied.

"Y'Yes, why?"

"Nothing, just curious..."

_'HELL YA! TIME FOR A FIGHT!' _Inner Neji Hollered.

DING DONG!

"I-I'll get it!"

Hinata opens the door. Squad 7, the rest of 8 and 9, with the last of Neji's group are standing there, Naruto eating on-the-go ramen.

"HINATA!" the girls greet.

"GUYS!" Hinata returned.

The girls hug, Sasuke greets with a "Hn." and Naruto says hello right before Hinata faints.

"Huh oh... Naruto... WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY COUSIN?!?!" Neji yelled.

"I SAID HELLO, BAKA!"

"DON'T CALL ME BAKA, RAMENISMYLIFE!"

"If your bringing screennames into this then...EVERYONE NEJI'S SCREENAME IS..."

"Don't go there!"

"IS..."

"DON'T"

"FATEISMYANTI-DRUG!"

Everyone, encluding Hinata who just woke up and not encluding Sasuke because he's the human ice block, were on the ground, dieing of laughter.

"Shut up!"

"HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"SHUT UP!" Tears are swelling up in his eyes.

"HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"SH-SH-...WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Neji runs to his room, crying his white eyes dry. Tenten fallows, going to cheer him up.

"It wasn't that funny..." Sasuke said.

"I know, but Neji's face was PRICELESS!" Sakura replyed.

"..what was it like..?"

"Hmmm.. it was like Donald Trumps daughters face after he said 'If she wasn't my daughter, i would date her!"

"Hn..."

"Hey! You asked!"

"I know how to make this ice block melt!" Ino interupted.

"How?" Kiba asked.

"TRUTH OR DARE!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know what your thinking. 'Of course, truth or dare! Everyone does that!' Well no my way! My way is the BOMB!

This chapters the shortest one! I kind of lost my train of thought so... yah! Bear with me on this one! It won't happen again!

pokes you nonstop I'll stop poking you if you review!


	4. Truth or dare STARTS!

Four chapters. IT'S A NEW RECORD!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's always truth or dare... how troublesome..." Shikamaru sighed.

"OH WELL! ALL IN FAVOR SAY I!" Ino yelled.

Everyone, including ice cube, rasied their hands.

"HA! IN WIN!"

"...troublesome..."

"Everyone! Get in a circle on the ground!" Sakura directed.

Everyone obays and sits in a circle on the ground.

"Okay to decide whos going we...SPIN A BOTTLE!"

"WHAT?!" All the boys yell.

"It's not spin the bottle! It's spin-the-bottle-to-see-who's-next-playing-truth-or-dare!"

"AHHHHH..."

"Forehead-girl, where will we get a bottle?" Ino asked.

"I have an idea... I'll be right back!"

At Tsunade's house...

"Nothing like a fresh bottle of sake and a hotdog to calm a person down!" Tsunade sighs.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! I'M GOING TO FAST!"

"Not again..."

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"HEY! IT DIDN'T HIT ME!"

"I NEED TO BORROW THIS!"

Sakura takes Tsunade's sake and her hotdog pours it threw the hole she made in the wall.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SAKE?!"

"Oh! Sorry! I need a bottle! Here's your hotdog!"

Sakura hands Tsunade back her hotdog and goes away.

"My hotdog..."

Back at the sleepover...

"Where is she?!" Ino yelled.

"Hey, calm down Ino-Pig!" Sakura says, popping up behind Ino.

"YOU GOT A BOTTLE! Wait...is this...sake?"

"Don't ask. I gave the hotdog back!"

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay...well... Shikamaru goes first!"

"WHY ME?!" Shikamaru lazly yelled.

"Because you called the game troublesome!"

"How troublesome..."

"Okay Shikamaru! Truth or dare?"

"...dare."

"Hmmmmmm...guys, I need help!"

"coughA LOT OF HELPcough" Sakura fake coughed.

"Shut up!"

"Tee hee!"

"Ummm... I-I have one!" Hinata spoke.

"Well, tell it to him not us!" Ino said.

"Ummm...I d-dare you n-ot to say trou-troublesome for the rest of the night."

"WHAT?! THAT'S SO TR-" Shikamaru started.

"UH UH UH SHIKAMARU! She dared you! You can't say it!" Sakura teased.

"How troub- I mean ummm..." Shikamaru stops talking.

"Spin the bottle!" Sakura demands.

"WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH!" Lee adds.

Shikamaru spins the bottle and it lands on...

"SASUKE! Truth or dare?" Kiba yells.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! My first cliffie! What a special moment! -starts to cry-

I feel better! Now...

-straps you into a chair and forces you to listen to paris hilton-

I'll shut if off if you review!

-Chibi Shino


	5. Sasuke's Dare and Chaos!

So...my fifth chapter...it's Sasuke's turn! What will he do? Read to find out...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"...Dare.." Sasuke mumbled.

"I dare you to be OOC for the rest of the party!" Naruto practically yelled.

"...fine..."

"Uh-uh-uh! OOC Sasuke!" Kiba teased.

"Hey guys! What'd we miss?" Kakashi asked, reading Icha-Icha Paradise.

"Kakashi! When did you get here?" Shino asked.

"Well, me and the other sensei's..." Kakashi points behind him, where all the other sensei are,

"Came as a group! Were all here!" Kakashi finished.

"YES! YOU ALL MUST HAVE CAME WITH THE SPEED OF 1,000 YOUTHS!!" Rock yelled.

"LEE!"

"SENSEI!"

"OOC...OOC..." Sasuke pondered.

"LEE!"

"SENSEI!"

"So, who's next for this um...FABULOUS game of TRUTH or DARE?" Sasuke, yes Sasuke, said.

"Pfft...pfft..." Everyone did this, trying to contain their laughter.

"LEE!"

"SENSEI"

"AHHHHHHHH! FABULOUS?! IS THAT IN SASUKE'S VOCABULARY?! IS IT LEGAL FOR HIM TO SAY THAT?!" Kakashi yelled, freaking out.

Neji and Tenten come back to see this scene...

"LEE!" -Guy Sensei

"SENSEI!" -Lee

"HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" -Most of the partygoers

"LEE!"-Guy Sensei

"SENSEI!"-Lee

"What...it wasn't,like, that bad! Come on peoples! LET'S PARTY TILL WE'RE PURPLE!"-Sasuke

"I LOVE BEING PURPLE!"-Naruto

"LEE!"-Guy Sensei

"SENSEI!"-Lee

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HE SAID 14 WORDS AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-Kakashi

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOT 14 WORBS AGAIN!!!!"-Naruto

"LEE!"-Guy Sensei

"SENSEI!"-Lee

"Come on guys, you have to get over that! Thats the past and this is the FUTURE!"-Sasuke

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THAT TIME IT WAS 17!!!!!!! EVERYONE! DUCK FOR COVER!!!"-Kakashi

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"-Everyone except...

"LEE!"-Guy Sensei

"SENSEI!"-Rock

"WHY ARE WE DUCKING?!"-Ino

"SASUKE SAID 17 WORDS THATS WHY!"-Kakashi

"LEE!"-Guy Sensei

"SENSEI!"-Lee

"WHAT?! I'M MESSING UP MY HAIR FOR THAT?! 17 WORDS?!"-Ino

"17 WORDS IS A BAD SIGN!"-Naruto

"LEE!"-Guy Sensei

"SENS-"-Lee

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!"-Shino

"...wow...Shino can roar..."-Naruto

"Let me see..."-Sakura, flipping threw a magazine.

"S-Sakura, wh-what are you doing?"-Hinata

"AH! Right here! It says 'If an OOC teammate says 17 words, something BAD will happen to their sensei"-Sakura

"WHAT?! WHY ME?! WHAT WILL HAPPEN?!"-Kakashi

"THIS!"-Tsunade

Tsunade takes the Icha-Icha Paradise and rips out the first page, the last page and CH.3!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DARN YOU SASUKE AND YOU 17 WORDSSSSSSSSSSS!"-Kakashi

Neji and Tenten sweatdrop.

"GUYS! GUYS!" Sakura yelled.

"what what WHAT?" Sasuke said, happily.

"Ummmmm...LETS CONTINUE PLAYING!"

"OKAY! YES! SURE! LET'S GO!" Sasuke said, skipping back.

"Okay Sasuke! It's your turn to spin the bottle!" Naruto said.

"Okadillidokey!" Sasuke replied.

Sasuke spins the bottle and it lands on...

"ROCK! Truth or dare?" Tenten asks, like she knows what shes gonna say next...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NO 17 WORDS!!!

Okay know it's your turn, the readers, to pick your favorite moments in the story.

Is it...

1)14 WORDS!

2)Tsunade and the tea and cakes

3)Sasuke being OOC

4)17 WORDS!

Okay! Vote now! I need at least 10!

Put it in your REVIEW!

Please and thankies!

-Chibi Shino


	6. Rocks dare and Gaara!

Okay! It's Rock's turn! What will happen to him? Read and find out...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"DARE!" Rock replied.

"I hoped you would say that..." Tenten said, evily.

"Uh-oh." Rock said, realizing that wasn't the best choice.

"I dare you to..." She whispers the rest into his ear.

"Well that wasn't as bad as i thought it would be!"

"But you have to wear..."

"WAAA?! NOT MY JUMPSUIT?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Sorry Rock! You pick it, we give it!"

"...fine.."

Rock leaves the room. No one knows what to expect so they are being prepared for the worse.

Rock finally flys out on a vine, wearing a lepord skin loincloth.

"Te-Tenten? You told him to do THIS?!" Neji yelled.

"Maybe...but thats not the best part!"

"What is?"

"NOW ROCK!"

"Here goes nothing..." Rock grumbled.

"NOW MEANS NOW MISTER!"

" **George George George of the Jungle**

**Strong as you may be!**

**George George George of the Jungle**

**Your no match for Rock Lee! **"

Rock swings back on his vine and comes back with his clothes back on.

"That was the most disturbing this i have scene in my intire life." Sakura said flatly.

Everyone agrees.

"I know! That's why I video taped it and putit on youtube! YAY!" Sasuke said, cheerfully.

"Sasuke, no one wants to live through that again." Naruto growled.

"TOO LATE! I'm uploading it!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rock yelled.

"It's uploaded!"

"SASUKE YOU SONOFA-"Neji started.

"WOOOOOOOO! I ALREADY HAVE 200 HITS!"

"NOOO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! MY YOUTHFULLNESS, MY FANGIRLS! THERE BOTH SLOWLY BUT SURELY GOING AWAY!" Rock cried.

Everyone sweatdrops because only girls in the real world like Rock.

"Must glue must glue..."Kakashi mutters as he trys to fix Icha-Icha paradise.

"Kakashi face it, you can't fix it." Guy says.

"Bu-But...I WANNA NEW ONE! WAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Who knew Kakashi-sensei could be so sensitive..." Sakura pondered.

Everyone nods.

"Well...WHO'S NEXT? ROCK SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Naruto cheered.

"The last of my youthfulness will..." Rock responded.

Rock's 'youthfulness' span the bottle and it landed on...

"WOO! 1,000 HITS!" Sasuke happly yelled.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rock cried.

"Kakashi... IT LANDED ON YOU!" Guy laughed.

"Oh no...OH NO OH NO!!!!!!!!!!!!" he cried.

"So Kakashi, Truth or Dare?" Ino asked.

"...sniff..." Shikamaru cried, realizing he can't say troublesome.

"Ummm...DARE!" Kakashi cried.

"I dare you to go to Suna and get Gaara!" Naruto dared.

"Wow! That was easier that I thought it would be!"

In Suna...

"Now for the importent matters, SIBLINGS!" Gaara yelled.

"Yes, Kazekage-san?" They both responded.

"Go get the prizoner."

"Yes."

They go and get the prizoner, Shigure.

"Shigure..."

"Y-Yes?"

"I will let you go if you can answer my question."

"O-Okay."

"Do you know the muffin man?"

"The muffin man?"

"The muffin man."

"Who lives on Durly Lane?"

"Well..she's married to the muffin man..."

"THE MUFFIN MAN?!"

"THE MUFFIN MAN!! Okay, you may go."

"Thank you Kazekage!"

Shigure gets up and leaves.

"And thats that." Gaara sighs.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"WHO DARE 'BOOMS' MY- ohhh... it's you..." Gaara realizes.

"Yo Gaara! It's been a while!"

"Hey Kakashi? What do you need?"

Kakashi grabs Gaara and jumps of, his siblings following.

"WTF?! KAKASHI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Sorry. I was dared to bring you back."

A faint echo is heard.

"WHERE THE HELL IS KAKASHI?!" Your hear Tsunade yell.

"Damn Hokage..." Gaara mutters.

Back at Konoha...

"I'M BACK! AND I BROUGHT GAARA! THESE GUYS CAME WITH THE PACKAGE!" Kakashi said, walking back.

"Okay, GOOD JOB KAKASHI! Now spin the bottle!" Sakura says.

"The bottle spins and it lands on...

"NARUTO!" Sasuke yells.

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled back.

"Theres a lot of yaoi on youtube...AHHHHHHHHH! MY EYES!!!! THERE BLEEDING!"

"...Sakura..."

"I'm on it."

Sakura goes over to Sasuke and heals his eyes.

"Okay! ON WITH IT!" Kiba yells.

"Hokage...truth or dare...?" Gaara asks evily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uh-Oh... Gaara's going to make Tsunade do something bad...

Lilly-Kun, HERES SOME GAARA!

-straps you to chair and forces you to watch a hypnotizing screen-

When I snap my fingers you will review! -snap-

-Chibi Shino


	7. The Truth about Sasuke's Hair!

Just so you know...I MADE UP THE GEORGE OF THE JUNGLE ROCK LEE STYLE SONG!

I just wanted to make that point across...kay! BACK TO THE STORY!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I pick truth!" Tsunade says.

"Damn...oh well...hmmmm..." Gaara wonders.

"ARE YOUR BOOBS REAL?!" Kakashi yells out of the blue.

"Of course they are! Why?"

"Because theres and egg over there and I thought it was yours."

"I WOULD'NT DO THAT WITH EGGS!!!!!"

"THE WHOS IS IT?!"

Everyone turns to Sasuke, whos merrily munching on a tomato.

"Hm..fwhat?" Sasuke askes with a mouth full of tomato.

"Is this egg yours?" Kakashi asks.

"FEGGG?! OH FNOOOOOOOOOOO! A FEGGGGGGGGGGG!"

"Yes...an egg..." Kakashi says, sweatdroping.

"Yes, it's MINE!" Sasuke says, swallowing the tomato.

"Where did it com-" Kakashi starts but doesn't have the chance to finish.

"BUCAAAAAAAAAAAG!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Sakura shreaks.

"STOP IT! WHAT EVER YOU ARE, I COMMAND YOU TO STOP THIS INSTANT!" Tsunade screams.

"BUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG!"

"Hee hee...sorry..." Sasuke apologizes.

"Why are you apologizing?" Sakura asks.

"The egg and the noises are m-"

"BAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG!

"My hair..."Sasuke finishes.

"What?! Your HAIR?!" Naruto yells, astonished.

"Yes...HERE COMES ANOTHER EGG NOW!"

His hair lays another egg.

"You see...its a chicken stuck to my head...that my my hair looks LIKE A CHICKEN!"

"More like a chicken's ass..." Naruto thought outloud.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"OH WELL!"

"W-Whose n-next." Hinata asked.

Kakashi spins the bottle and it lands on...

"BAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG!"

"SASUKE! SHUT YOUR HAIR UP!"

"Okay...FINE! BE THAT WAY! Bye for now, Sparkles Fantastic." Sasuke says/yells as he breaks Sparkles neck.

"DUDE, YOUR WEARING A DEAD CHICKEN!" Kiba yells.

"Oh! SPARKLES CAN'T DIE SILLY!" Sasuke giggles.

"What do you-" Sakura started.

"BAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG!"

"AHHH! SASUKE! IT'S STILL ALIVE!"

"Tee hee...I KNOW!" Sasuke giggles...again.

"Ummm guys..." Ino said.

"Yah?"

"This OOC Sasuke is creeping me out..."

"Us too!"

"Oh well...a dares a dare...we can't go back now..." Kakashi replies sadly.

"Yah..." Everyone responds also sad.

"WHO WANTS EGGS?!" Sasuke yells, making everyone jump.

"What kind are we talking here? Sunny-side up? Scrambled? Deviled? Hard-boiled?" Kakashi asks.

"Ummmm...Deviled?"

"OKAY I'M IN!"

"WAIT! TRUTH OR DARE! REMEMBER?!" Tsunade yells.

"Ohhhh...YEAH!" Kakashi and Sasuke remember at the sametime.

"NOW IT'S MY TURN TO SPIN THE BOTTLE!"

"So loud..."Gaara mumbles.

"YES, YES I AM!"

Tsunade spins the bottle and it lands on...

"WHAT?! WHY ME?!"

"You don't have a choice! SAKURA!" Tenten teased.

"Oy..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura's next! I need a little help...WHAT SHOULD SHE DO?!

I really need help! All suggestions with be read!

-Brings Itachi over-

I'll give you Itachi if you review.

-Chibi Shino


	8. Tsunade's Hotdog!

NEXT CHAPTER IS HERE! Thanks so much to Kaguya Yumiasai!

I couldn't do this chapter without you! I hope you and Itachi will be good together:3

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sakura, truth or dare?" Tenten asks.

"Dare! I'm no chicken!"

"BAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG!"

"Sorry Sparkles!"

"I dare you to ask like Naruto for the rest of the party!" Ino said, evily.

"Okay...fine...BELIEVE IT!"

"HA HAAAAAAAAAAA! SASUKE! VIDEOTAPE THIS!" Kakashi yells, eating his eggs.

"OKA-"

"Videotape this and I will eat Sparkles Fantastic...believe it." Sakura said flatly...and evily.

"O-On second thought guys... I better not..."Sasuke said, holding Sparkles/his hair.

"Umm...LETS PLAY TRUTH OR DARE SOME MORE! OR I'LL CRY! BELIEVE IT!"

"YAY SAKURA! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto yells.

_**CHA! INO, YOUR DEAD! CHA! **_Inner Sakura yells.

"I'M GOING TO SPIN IT NOW, THEN EAT MY RAMEN!"

Sakura spins the bottle and it lands on...

"Ino...believe it...!" Sakura grinned.

_**CHA! YOUR GOING DOWN! REVENGE CAN BE SWEET...AND SOUR WITH **_

_**THE SOUR SPRINKLES ON TOP! CHA! **_Inner Sakura screeches.

"OKAY INO! PICK TRUTH OR DARE!!" Sakura yells, masking her evilness.

"Ummm...DARE!" Ino yells.

"I WAS HOPING YOU WOULD YELL THAT! BELIEVE IT!"

"YES! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto adds.

"I BELIEVE IN FARIES!" Sasuke yells.

"THAT WASN'T NEEDED SASUKE! BELIEVE IT! RIGHT SPARKLES?!" Sakura yells.

"BAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG!" Sparkles adds.

"INO, I DARE YOU TO BRING TSUNADE-SAMA GREAT PAIN! BELIEVE IT!" Sakura

yells, knowing that this could get interesting.

"WHAT?! Oh no... I could be killed..."

"In that case...HURRY UP AND DO IT!" Naruto yells.

"SHUT UP! I'M LEAVING NOW!"

"BYE, BELIEVE IT!" Sakura yells as Ino leaves.

"...we won't be seeing her again...believe it." She adds as Ino's out of earshot.

At Tsunade's house...

"I finally got away from that sleepover...time to relax with my hotdog..." Tsunade sighs, kissing

her hotdog on it's 'cheek'. (A/C. To see Tsunades hotdog, look at my Page. Theres a link for

the picture.)

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"I'M OKAY! WAIT! MY HOTDOG! WHERE DID IT GO?!?!"Tsunade screeched.

"It's over here!" Ino said, holding up her beloved hotdog.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! GIVE IT BACK!" Tsunade screamed, fuming.

"NO! BYE!" Ino said, kidnapping her hotdog!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! COME BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" Tsunade

screamed.

"I'm totally going to pay for this later...wait! SHE DREW A FACE ON IT?!"

Back at the Sleepover...

"I'M BACK!"

"YES YOU ARE, BELIEVE IT! Wait..is that a HOTDOG?!" Sakura yells.

"Don't ask..."

Ino spins the bottle and it lands on...

"BAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG!"

"NOOOOOOOO! SPARKLESSSSSSSS! COME BAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!"

"IT LANDED ON SPARKLES!" Tenten,Neji, Choji, Kiba,Shino,Rock,Kurenai,Asuma,Master Guy, Temari, Kankuro,Gaara,Hinata. ummm...Orochimaru...Kabuto...Itachi...Kisame...Deidara...Zabuza...Haku...Gato...Inari...Konohamaru...Saritobi...Dosu...R.Kelly...Kevin Federline...Yu-Gi-Oh...Ash...Misty...Brock...Joey...Tristen...Pegasus... and ANYONE ELSE I MADE NOT TALK yelled in unison. (A/C. I didn't remember who didn't talk recently...so..i made a random list with anime charaters...AND R.KELLY AND KEVIN FEDERLINE! I don't like either of them very much...so i had to put them in...lol)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SPARKLES IS NEXT! Yes...Sasuke is now bald temperaroly...I can't spell...

-Takes Icha Icha Paradise from Kakashi-

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! I JUST GOT THAT ONE!!!"

I'll give it back to him if you review!

-Chibi Shino


	9. Sparkles and Sasuke's New Doo!

SPARKLES TUUUUUUURN! IT'S SPARKLES FANTASTIC!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay Sparkles, Truth or dare?" Ino asks.

"Ino, you do realize your talking to a chicken, right?" Kakashi asks.

"Oh my god I'm going insane..."

"THANK YOU FOR REALIZING IT, BELIEVE IT!" Sakura yells.

"SHUT UP!"

"BAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG!"

"I'LL TAKE THAT AS DARE!"

"Hmmmm... I DARE YOU TO EAT CHICKEN NUGGETS!" Neji yells.

"BAGAAAAAAAAAAAAG?!"

"GET THE NUGGETS!!" Neji ordered.

"AYE-AYE CAPIATAN!" Tenten and Rock yelled in unison. (A/C They mean to say CAP-E-TAN)

Tenten and Rock went to McSohma's. They ordered the Happy Camper meal...WITH A TOY!

They came back and handed Neji the bag.

"Okay, heres the chicken! I get the French Fries and Lee gets the toy."

"Wait..WHAT DO I GET?!?!" Tenten yells.

"Well...uhhh..."

"TELL ME NO-"

Tenten shuts up because Neji activated his Byakuguen.

"N-Never mind..."

"Oops! I didn't mean to do that! Sorry but...FATE SAID I GET THESE FRENCH FRIES!"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT FATE!"

"SO?! THERE MINE!"

"THATS IT!"

Tenten takes out the scrolls.

"HA! Those won't have any effect on me!"

"...heh..."

"HUH?"

The Tenten in front of him poofed away and Tenten pops from behind and punches him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"HA! FATE WAS WRONG! AGAIN!" Tenten says, eating the french fries.

"DAMN! OKAY! EAT THE CHICKEN SPARKLES!"

"BAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG!"

Sparkles hesitates but hen starts to eat the chicken.

"SPARKLES?! WHERE ARE YO-" Sasuke started but stopped, seeing Sparkles eating chicken.

"SPARKLES?! WHAT THE HELL?! WHY ARE YOU- MCSOHMAS?!?! I WANT SOME!!"

Sasuke runs off to McSohmas, getting the same thing as Sparkles.

Sasuke runs back.

"HEY GUYS THE TOYS ARE R.KELLY AND K-FED ACTION FIG-" He started.

Sparkles was like a big puffed chicken ball. Sasuke now has an Afro.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?! SPARKLES?!"

"BAG-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaag..."

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Everyone was in a weird line at that point. Everyone takes a step back...except for Neji.

"Neji..."

"Y-Yes..."

"You are...A FRICKEN GENIUS!"

"Huh?!"

"I NOW HAVE A NEW HAIRDO! I LOVE YOU!"

Sasuke goes up and hugs Neji.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"WHA-WHA-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!"

"HUGGING YOU SILLY!"

"I KNOW THAT BUT..WHY?! YOUR CHICKEN IS A BALL OF FEATHERS!!"

"Bagaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

"I KNOW! NOW LOOK!"

Sasuke picks up Sparkles and puts him on his head.

"TA DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Ummm..."

"UHHHHH..."

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"NII-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"WHAT THE F-" Neji started.

"I-ITACHI?!?!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

IT'T ITACHI! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THE OOC BROTHERS!

Check out Envious of the Clouds! Shes my sister!

SHE'S WRITING A FANFICTION! CHECK IT OUT AND REVIEW!

AND ME! REVIEW ON MINE!

-Chibi Shino


	10. WEASEL AND BEAVER PLAY CATCH!

IT'S ITACHI!! WEEEE! Since Sasuke is OOC, I decided to make Itachi OOC! They're so much

funnier OCC...in some cases...well...ENJOY!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"NII-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"I don't know about you guys...but this is the most disturbing thing I have ever seen." Gaara said,

flatly.

Everyone nods.

"No Gaara. This is." Sakura mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Look over there."

Sasuke and Itachi are on the ground playing Patty Cake.

"Patty Cake! Patty Cake! Bakers Man!" Itachi said.

"Make me a cake as fast as you can!" Sasuke said back.

"Roll it and Pat itand mark it with a B And put it in the oven for Brother and me!" They said

together.

Everyone nods.

"Sakura wins the disturbing battle." Gaara offically announced.

"LIKE MY HAIR BROTHER?!"

"LIKE IT?! I LOVE IT!"

"I LOVE YOU!!!!"

"I LOVE YOU TO!!!"

(A/C. THEY ARE NOT A COUPLE! They are brothers...NOT INCEST!)

Little hearts come from the 2 brothers.

"You know what? I'M DONE WITH TRUTH OR DARE!" Naruto announced.

"US TO!" Everyone else yelled.

"Now what do we do now?" Sakura asks. (A/C. She's done acting like Naruto. IT GOT TOO

CONFUSING!)

"How about...TORTURE HOKAGE-SAMA!" Naruto suggests.

"I'M IN!" Gaara yells.

"I never heard him so anxious..." Temari says.

"I'm going back..." Kankuro said.

"Why?"

"This place is boring..."

"Kay! BYE!"

"SEE YA!"

Kankuro leaves.

"OKAY GUYS, TIME TO TORTURE HOKAGE-SAMA!" Temari announces.

"YAAAAAAAAAY!" Gaara yells.

"G-G-Gaara?"

"I-I mean...cool..."

_**HELL YA! THAT BITCH IS GOING TO GET WHAT SHE EARNS! **_Inner Gaara yells.

At Tsunades house...

"H-H-How am I going to save my beloved hotdog...HOW?!" Tsunade yells.

"Oh, you mean this?"

Tsunade turns around to see Ino holding a remote, connected to a mechine which is holding her

hotdog.

"MY HOTDOG! GIVE IT BACK YAMANAKA!!"

"Hmmf! GUYS, GET HER!"

Kiba and Choji grab Tsunade strap her to a chair.

"H-Huh?! GET ME OUT OF THIS THIS INSTANT!"

"Heh...NO!"

"OH YEAH?! I CAN BREAK OUT OF THIS EAS-"

"Uh-Uh-Uh! You don't wan't something to happen to your hotdog, do you?"

"You would't dare!"

Sasuke and Itachi were under her beloved hotdog, doing the unthinkable...

"WANT TO DO THAT AGAIN SASUKE?!"

"YOU BET NII-SAN! PLAYING PASS-THE-LETTER-BOMB-AT-THE-END-OF-AN

-INCREDIBLY-SHARP-KUNAI WAS THE BEST IDEA YOU EVER HAD!"

Ino slowly pushes the button down and the hotdog drops...

"WHAT?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Poor Tsunade... If your wondering why Tsunade has a hotdog as a best friend because

I remember that episode of Spongebob when this scene came up...

A boy fish and a girl fish are in a boat mobile.

Boy:(holding a hotdog) TO US!

Spongebob:(ripping the boat mobile from below them, taking the hotdog with them) SORRY!

HERES YOUR HOTDOG!

As spongebob handed the hotdog back, the boy was really happy.

..THE END!

That always makes me laugh so i decided to give Tsunade a hotdog buddy!

Review or...

"I'LL TRAP YOU IN A CLOSET closet closet..." R-Kelly sings.

-Chibi Shino


	11. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

OH NO! WHAT WILL BE THE HOTDOGS FATE?! READ AND FIND OUT!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hotdog was falling at record speed, increasing as it plumets.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tsunade screams.

"I'LL SAVE YOU!"

"IT'S A BIRD!" Kiba yells.

"IT'S A PLANE!" Shino yells.

"It's Kisame dressed in a Leotard and a cheap mask." Sakura says, recking the moment.

"WAY TO RECK THE MOMENT!" Naruto yells.

"SHUT UP!"

"I HAVE COME TO SAVE YOU HOTDOG!" Kisame yells, swinging to save the day.

"WAA! MY HERO!" Tsunade swoons.

"AH AH AH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

" **George George George of the Jungle**

**Strong as you may be!**

**George George George of the Jungle**

**You're no match for Kis-am-E!" **Tsunade sings.

"Why does it alway turn into that...?" Gaara mumbled.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAY! MY HOTDOG! IT'S SAAAAAAAAAAAAAFE!"

Kisame swoops down with the hotdog in hand. He looks at it with pride. The eats it...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! WH-WH-WHA...MY HOTDOG!"

"Hmmmm? Oh...THIS IS MINE! HERE'S YOURS!"

"Ohhhh...THANK YOU!"

"Uh-Oh..." Everyone mutters.

"BAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG!"

"SPARKLES!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Shino yells.

"H-H-H-HE..."

"WHAT?!"

"HE DEFLATED!"

"WHAT?!"

Sasuke now has the hairdo that has the big stripe of hair covering his eye.

"HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto laughs.

"S-Sasuke...how are you going to get your hairback now?" Sakura asks.

"BAG-aaaaaaaaaaaaaggg..."

"EASY!" Sasuke yells, holding a hose.

"BAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG?!?!"

"SASUKE! DON'T!"

Sasuke stuffs the hose is Sparkles mouth.

"VCADGGGGGGGGGGGG!" Sparkles says, mouth full of hose.

"SASUKE, DO-" Ino starts, too late.

"VEGA! GEDGA! MEDBEIKGAAAAAAA-" Sparkles gets cut off, because he explodes.

"SPARKLES NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUN! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" A trumpet out of nowhere plays.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"..sniffle.." Sasuke cries as Sparkles coffin gets put into the ground.

Sparkles gravestone is put in the ground...of the Uchiha cemetary...no actually all the bodies are in Sasuke's Closet...

..don't ask why...

Sparkle Gravestone reads...

"Here lies Sparkles Fantastic

A great hairdue..

A noble friend..

AND A GREAT MEAL!"

-----------------------------------------------

At the Funeral Party...

"I'm so sorry Sasuke..." Naruto tells him.

"IT'S OKAY! I CLONED HIM!"

"WHAT?!"

"YES! YOU HEARD ME!"

"W-WHY?!"

"HELLO?! IT'S A CHICKEN?! WHO DOESN'T WANT A CHICKEN CLONE?!"

"Point there..point there..."

----------------------------------------

In Loving Memory of Sparkles Fantastic

April 21st 2007 to April 24th 2007.

We will all miss you dearly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SPARKLES! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-places flower at Sparkles gravestone-

Please review, in memory of Sparkles.

-Chibi Shino


	12. SASUKE!

Uh-oh...Sasuke...what are you doing? By the way...all of the places and things the mention, I made up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sasuke...I'm sorry...here's a present to make you feel better." Sakura says, handing Sasuke a box.

"OH! THANK YOU!"

"Your welcome!"

Sasuke opens the box to see a picture of Sparkles as a baby.

"WOW! THANKS THIS IS AWES- WAIT! HOW DID YOU GET THIS?!" 

"I did some investigating and I found Sparkles parents online," Sakura starts.

"ON MYCRIB?!" Sasuke asks/yells.

"No...I found the on the offical McSohma website...they were the Happy Camper Meal that Sparkles ate...and they left all the belongings in the basement..."

"SO IT WAS MORE THAN CANIBALISUM...IT WAS FAMILYISUM!"

"Ummm...I guess..." Sakura says, sweatdroping.

"HEY SAKURA, DID YOU JUST FART?!"

"No...why?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE BLOWING ME AWAY!"

"What?"

"DID YOU HAVE CAMPALARMS CHICKEN NOODLE SOUP TODAY?!"

(A/C. I noticed that Campbells says CAMP-BELLS so i made it CAMP-ALARM.)

"No...why?"

"BECAUSE YOU ARE LOOKING UMMMMMM GOOD!"

"Huh?"

On the other side of the funeral home...

"...HEY GUYS LOOK!" Naruto yells.

"What?"

"Sasuke is trying to flirt with Sakura! AND FAILING HORRIBLY!"

"Hmm?"

All the guys turn aroung watching this...

"YOU DROPPED SOMETHING OVER THERE!"-Sasuke

"WHAT?!"-Sakura, looking fanticly around.

"MY JAW!"

"HUH?"

"WELL...IF YOU WERE A BOOGER, I'D PICK YOU FIRST!"

"uhhhhh..."

"YOU LOOK SO GOOD, I COULD PUT YOU ON A PLATE A SOP YOU UP WITH A BISCUIT!

"What are you talking abou-"

"YOUR EYES ARE AS GREEN AS MY TOILET WATER AT HOME!"

"WHAT?!"

"MY LOVE FOR YOU IS LIKE DIARRHEA, I JUST CAN'T HOLD IT IN!"

"DID YOU JUST SAY L-"

"I'm invisable."

"You are?!"

"Can you see me?"

"Yes."

"ALRIGHT IT'S A DATE!"

"HUH?!"

All the guys sweatdrop.

"He got her." Shino said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SASUKE'S GOT HER! UH-OH! TIME FOR A WEIRD DATE!

Sorry for how short it is...the next chapter will be longer! I promise!

It's about...2 hours into the sleepover right now...

It started at 12:00 noon...and ends at 6:00 pm the next day...

It's now 2:00...ONLY 28 HOURS TO GO!

THANKS HINATAGURL FOR THIS IDEA!

-gets Rock outof nowhere and takes out a big funnel-

I'll give him his youthfulness back if you review!

-Chibi Shino


	13. A NEW GAME STARTS!

Here's Sasuke and Sakura's, weird, date!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you ask me on a date?"

"B-B-Because...Sparkles...I miss him..."

"Okay but you didn't answer my question."

"WAITER WE NEED MORE ROLLS! Want some water, Sakura?"

"You still didn't answer my-"

"WATER TO PLEASE!"

"STOP AVOIDING MY-"

"YOU BETTER HURRY,SHE'S GETTING GROUCHY!"

"SASUKE ANSWER MY-"

"I'VE GOT TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!"

"WAIT ANSWER MY-" Sakura starts then stops after Sasuke leaves.

_He completetly avoided my question..._

_**CHA! YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!**_

_HUH?! I thought I got rid of you..._

_**CHA! YOU CAN'T GET RID OF ME!**_

_What do you want...?_

_**CHA! I WANT YOU TO GET THE ANSWERS!**_

_Will that get rid of you?_

_**Noooooo...but YOU WANT ANSWER DON'T YA, CHA!**_

_Oh...CRAP! HE'S COMING BACK! BYE!_

"HELLOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"SASUKE!"

"YES?"

"WHY AM I HERE WITH YOU?" 

"Do ya wanna know?"

"Yes."

"Do ya REALLY wanna know?"

"Yes."

"Do you reall-"

"JUST TELL ME!"

"Okay Okay...It's because of Sparkles last wish..."

"Huh?"

"Sparkles last words were 'Bagaa! BAGAA!' remember?"

"Without the mouth full of hose he would sound like that...yes...why?"

"That translated to 'Flirt with Sakura for me.' Okay?"

"O-O-Okay..."

_Oh great. A dead chicken likes me. Happy day. Happy day._

"SAKURA! ARE YOU OKAY?!"

"Huh?! Oh yes...yes..."

"LET'S GO BACK!"

"Okay!"

Back at the Hyyuga Mansion...

"WERE BACK!" Sasuke calls

"OKAY! WERE PLAYING HINT!" Naruto calls back.

"Hint...I LOVE THAT GAME!" SASUKE SQUEELS

Sasuke and Sakura walk in the room to see Naruto, Kiba, Ino, Choji, Itachi (A/C He was here all along by the way...) , R.Kelly and K-Fed playing Hint.

"I WANNA PLAAAAAAAAY!" Sasuke yells, like a 5 year old.

"I'm going to go watch what their watching..." Sakura says, going over to the T.V.

"HI SAKURA!" Tenten greets.

"HI TENTEN! Whacha watchen?"

"This new movie that came out on DVD called Bored Rat. It's about a guy who goes to America to mess-with-their-heads.

"I see...can I join you?"

"SURE!"

Sakura squeeses in between Hinata and Tenten. Shino, Shikamaru, Kisame, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Guy, Rock, Neji, Tsunade and Gaara were watching this.

And that's what happened for the next...hour.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I WIN!"

"HEY! HOW DID YOU KNOW IT WAS GOING TO BE AMBU RELISH ON THE TRAINING GROUNDS WITH A DEMON WIND SHURIKEN?!" Naruto yells.

"TEE HEE! IT'S A SECRET!"

"I hate you."

"Tee hee!"

At the T.V...

"HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"THAT WAS FREAKN' HILARIOUS!"

"Now what...?"

"I HAVE AN IDEA! HEY GUYS PLAYING HINT!" Tenten calls.

"WHAT?!"

"COMERE!"

"N'KAY!"

When everyone is is the room...

"OKAY GUYS, GET INTO GROUPS OF 5 AND THEN MAKE UP A NAME FOR YOURSELFS!"

The groups come out as followed...

Sparkle-Sparkle-Shine-Shine - Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi and Itachi.

Dunken' Drunkies- Guy, Rock, Neji, Tenten and Kisame.

Animal Buddies- Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba and Shino

Picked Last- Hinata, Asuma, Kurenai, K-Fed and R-Kelly.

"IS THAT EVERYONE?!"

"YES!"

"OKAY! WE ARE NOW GOING TO PRANK EACHOTHER!"

"YAY!"

"Okay..." Hinata says.

Ready."Sakura starts.

"Set." Ino says.

"GO!" Tenten yells.

Everyone jumps and the teams set off!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AWWW! SPARKLES LIKED SAKURA!

Here's somethings you might not have known...

Hint- Thats like Clue only Ninja style.

Bored Rat- Okay. This one was Borat. I was laughing about this one.

-grabs K-Fed-

REVIEW OR HE SINGS!

-Chibi Shino


	14. The Ultimate Mess!

The pranks start!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team Sparkle-Sparkle-Shine-Shine are running throught the hallways of the Hyyuga Mansion.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO FIRST GUYS?" Sasuke yells, happily.

"Sasuke, SHUSH!" Sakura whispers.

"Sowwy Sakura..."

"Thats alright..I have an idea!"

"What?!"

"You'll see!"

-------------------------------

Team Dunkin' Drunkies are outside, playing in the private playground that was left there for

decades.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Rock and Guy yell in unison, sliding

down a slide.

"GUYS! We have to prank the other teams!" Tenten said.

"I with ya Tenten." Neji mutterered.

"At least SOMEBODY is being helpful!"

"WEEEEEEEEEEE!" Kisame squeels in a random pool.

"Kisame, where did that pool come from?"

"I KEEP IT IN MY DRESS!"

"Huh?"

"I'm kidding! It was already here!"

"WEEEEE! I HAVE A PLAN!" Rock cheers, laying out the blueprints.

-------------------------------

Team Animal Buddies were inside, watching T.V.

"Aren't we supposed to be pranking the other teams?" Ino asks.

"Troublesome woman...I was hoping you wouldn't notice..." Shikamaru muttered.

"WELL, I DID! LET'S GET TO WORK!"

"Okay...I think we should-" Choji starts, getting cut of by Ino.

"HEY! YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO SAY TROUBLESOME SHIKAMARU!"

"I thought you wouldn't notice..."

-------------------------------

Team Picked Last are in the Living Room.

(A/C I switched the team to Hinata, Asuma, Kurenai, Tsunade and Gaara because I read the

Guidelines, out of pure boredness, and it said I can't use any famous, real people so...SAY BYE

TO K-FED AND R-KELLY!)

"W-W-What should w-we do t-t-to the other t-teams?" Hinata stammered.

"WE SHOULD BUILD A MOAT!" Tsunade yells.

"Eh?"

"JUST KIDDING WE SHOULD PRANK THEM!"

"Thank you Captain Obvious..." Kurenai thought, outload.

"HEY!"

"Sorry...jeez..."

"LETS PRANK THEM WITH THIS!" Tsunade says, show them the unthinkable.

"N-NO WAY!" Azuma says, astonished.

----------------------------------

"Sakura, are you sure about this?" Naruto whispers.

"Yes! This will be hilarious!" Sakura says.

Sakura digs through other peoples bags, not the bags of other people on her team or course, and

pulls out these things from these people...

Ino- Her Hairspray and Make-Up (she's a girl after all!)

Rock- An extra Jumpsuit (come on, he's Rock!)

Hinata- A hairbrush (what else was worth taking for the prank?)

Kiba- Dog food (for breakfast)

Gaara (yes he had bags) -Mr.Teddy bear (Oh no...)

Tsunade- Sake (come on, shes Tsunade after all!)

Kisame- Some Bandages (they were for his Knife.)

Kurenai- Handcuffs (...what are those for Kurenai?)

Azuma- Cigarettes (Azuma's Azuma!)

Choji- Some of his potato chips (he has a lot more where that came from!)

Shino- Bug-On Spray (This one attracts bugs!)

Tenten- A hair elastic (She needs them for her hair!)

Shikamaru- A bag of cotton balls (It reminds him of some clouds!)

Neji- A mirror (Neji Neji Neji...)

Guy- A tooth whitenig system (That explains the shine!)

After getting all of those, it's time to put their plan into action!

--------------------------------

"OKAY?!"

"ARE YOU SANE ROCK?! WE CAN'T DO THIS!" Tenten yells.

"WHAT?! ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS TO GO DID UP SPARKLES GRAVE AND STEAL HIS

CORPSE, THEN MAKE SASUKE FOLLOW IT INTO A BIG BATCH OF FAKE TOMATO

POWDER!"

"Sorry...I say that automatically...thats a great idea! LETS DO IT!"

-------------------------------

"...GOT IT?!" Ino yells, taking command.

"...whatever..."

"Okay here we-" Ino gets cut off.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They hear from outside.

--------------------------------

"N-N-N-NO!" Neji stammers.

"W-W-W-WHY?! WHY?! WHY?!" Tenten yells.

"P-P-P-P-PLEASE H-H-HAVE MERCY ON OUR SOULS!" Rock squeeks.

"NO! TIME FOR THE ULTIMATE PRANK!" Tsunade says, throwing the shrimp puffs at the

defenceless team.

"AHHHHHHHH! SHRIMP PUFFS!" The team screams.

--------------------------------

"AHHHHHHHH! SHRIMP PUFFS!"

"Oh, poor them. Everyone get ready!" Ino says.

"READY!"

Team Animal Buddies runs outside, hosing everyone down with gravy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ya know, we aren't really pranking anyone..." Shikamaru realizes.

"Oh well! KEEP ON FIREING!" Ino yells.

"WHERE IS ALL THIS GRAVY COMING FROM?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"NOW TIME FOR OUR PLAN!"

Tomato powder covers all the teams.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

-------------------------------------------------

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"LETS JOIN THE PARTY! PLEASE SAKURA!" Sasuke begs.

"Not untill we're done!" Sakura says.

"Okay let me get this straight, I have to summon a dog and tell it to chase all of the teams into the

trap!" Kakashi says.

"OKAY! YOU GOT IT!"

Team Sparkle-Sparkle-Shine-Shine were at the side of the Mansion, preparing to make the

ultimate mess.

----------------------------------------------

"Okay...NOW!" Sakura yells to Kakashi.

"Okay!" Kakashi says, making hand signs.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!"

A dog pops up.

"Okay, chase all of those people to the trap, okay?"

"Okay, Boss!"

The dog goes over to the Red-and-Brown-and-Shrimp-Puff-Covered-teams.

"Oh no..." Tsunade mutters.

"What?"

"Look."

They all notice the dog and start to run, right into the trap.

----------------------------------------------------

"HERE THEY COME!" Sasuke yells.

"SHUSH!"

"SORRY!"

"Okay...NOW!"

Sasuke and Sakura jump down, locking the teams into a big alley-way between houses.

"Uh-oh..."

All the teams get covered in hairspray.

"Is this, MY HAIRSPRAY?!" Ino shreeks.

"LETS MAKE A BREAK FOR THE END OF THE ALLEY!" Tsunade says, pointing toward the light

at the end.

"NOOOOOOOO! TSUNADE! DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT!" Azuma yells.

"SHUSH UP!"

Everyone makes a break toward the end, but gets flung back from the jumpsuit.

On the rooftop...

"What an interesting show..." Temari says, watching from a safe distance.

Back to the Chaos...

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

They get stuck to the handcuffs, curtesy of Kurenai.

"MY HANDCUFFS!" Kurenai yells.

"What were they for?" Azuma asks.

"Oh...n-nothing..." Kurenai says, blushing.

Everyone sweatdrops. Suddenly, Cotton Balls come raining down!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then the potato chips!

"YUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

Then dog food!

"YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!"

"KIBA!"

"Um...I mean...EWW GROSS!"

Then Sake!

"CHILDREN, DON'T DRINK THIS!"

Then Make-Up!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then Bug Spray Sprays them from the walls!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Bugs surround them!

"SHINO! CONTROL THEM!"

"I-I-I CAN'T! THERES NO MANY!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They get covered in bugs!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Team Sparkle-Sparkle-Shine-Shine cover the teams with some bandages.

"W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"WE WIN!" The team yells in unison.

They wrap them close together and push them down on a steep hill!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

------------------------------------

2 hours later...now it's 5:00 P.M!

"WE WIN! WE WIN! WE WIN!" The team sings.

"FINE FINE! YOU WIN!" Tenten yells.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

"Oh! Hinata, heres your hairbrush!" Sakura says.

"T-Thanks?" Hinata says, confused.

"WHERE'S MY TEDDY BEAR?!" Gaara yells.

"Ah...those weren't my cotton balls! There right here! Thank goodness!" Shikamaru sighs.

Team Sparkle-Sparkle-Shine-Shine sweatdrops. If they didn't use the cotton balls, what was the

cotton from?

-----------------------------------

In Memory of Gaara's Teddy Bear

?- April 27th 2007

Gaara will miss you dearly.

Everyone else doesn't care.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Here's the next chappie! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was being lazy!

I CARE ABOUT GAARA'S TEDDY BEAR!!

-puts flower on Teddy Bears gravestone-

REVIEW AND SAY YOU CARE ABOUT GAARA'S TEDDY BEAR!

-Chibi Shino


	15. LET'S GET SOME SHOES!

Oh no! GAARA! STOP!!!!

Oh by the way...25 hours left.

Oh and I'm in pain. Cha-chan-hyper hurt me.

I'm covered in dog bites.

T.T...ow...

XP

NOW I'M DEAD!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My-teddy-bear-is...GONE?!?!?" Gaara yells, on a rampage.

"COME ON GAARA! TURN THAT FROWN, UPSIDE DOWN!" Sasuke yells.

_I kinda like being OOC... _Sasuke thinks.

_**THATA BOY!**_

_WAA?! WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE INSIDE OF ME?!_

_**I'M YOUR INNER SELF, STUPID!**_

_OOC FOR YOUR INFORMATION!_

_**OKAY FINE, OOC!**_

_Soooooo...ARE YOU MY VOICE INSIDE MY HEAD?!_

_**NO! YOU **__**INNER SELF!**_

_Inner...inner...THATS INSIDE OF ME, RIGHT?!_

_**NOOO! I'M YOUR MAGICAL SPLEEN!**_

_SPLEEN BUDDY!_

_**Oh. My. God.**_

"WEEEEEEEEE! SPLEENY!" Sasuke says, outload and in front of Gaara.

"What? SPLEEN?!"

"I LOVE YOU SPLEENY!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!"

_**STOP TALKING! **_

_NO!_

_**YES! I'M YOUR...um...VOICE OF REASON!**_

_YOUR MY SPEAKING SPLEEN OF REASON!?_

_**YES! I MEAN, NO! I'M NOT YOUR-**_

_I thought the spleen was useless..._

_**USELESS?! WHY YOU LITTLE-!**_

Sasuke's spleen comes out.

"My-My-MY SPLEEN!!!"

Sasuke starts wobbiling around, dying.

"I SEE PRETTY PINK PONIES IN THE SKY, FLYING WITH THE BIRDS!" Sasuke says, in a

weird accent.

"HA! WHO'S USELESS NOW?!"

"Uh-oh...Sakura, can you fix him?" Kakashi asks, reading a new Icha-Icha Paradise.

"I'll try. I never had to do a spleen transplant before. I'm going to need your help Kakashi." Sakura replies.

"Okay."

Kakashi and Sakura walk over to Sasuke, who is on the ground twitching. Sakura grabs his spleen.

"Okay...LET'S BEGIN THE OPERATION!" (A/C Lol...Trama Center...)

Sakura puts Sasuke's spleen back in but it doesn't seem to be enough to heal him.

"KAKASHI!"

"AHH! WHAT?!"

"I NEED YOU TO USE LIGHTNING BLADE!"

"OKAY?"

Kakashi uses Lightning Blaze.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEE! THE BIRDS ARE BACK!" Itachi squeels. (A/C Remember when Sasuke tried to use it on Itachi? He's refering to that.)

Sakura grabs Kakashi's arm.

"W-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"CLEAR!"

Sakura lightly presses the blade on Sasuke, causing him to twitch.

"CLEAR!"

Sakura does it again, causing Sasuke to wake up.

"I CAN BREATHE! THANK YOU SAKURA!"

"Your welcome?" Sakura says, creeped out.

"MWAHHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke says, kissing Sakura, on the lips.

"U-U-Uhhhh.." Sakura says, not knowing what to say.

"Oh.My.God." Everyone else says.

"SHOES!" Shino adds.

"Huh?"

"Well...sorry. Someone had to do it."

"Point there..."

"LET'S GET SOME SHOES!" Sasuke says, dragging everyone off to the mall.

"Nice Shino. Nice." Kiba says.

-------------------------------------------

Everyone is at Konoha Mall. (A/C That's the only name I can think of...)

"OMG SHOES!" Sasuke says, running into the shoe store.

"Oy..."

"COME ON! GUYS!"

"Fine..."

Everyone else walks into the shoe store.

"THESE SHOES RULE! THESE SHOE SUCK!"

"SASUKE!"

"WHAT?!"

"DON'T SING!"

"FINE!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry...short chappie...I'mnot feeling very well so I'm not sure when I'm going to update...

I got Naruto Clash of Ninja 2. Let me say this...

IT'S KICK ASS!

-holds a t-shirt-

Every reviewer who donates money for Gaara's teddy bear fund will get a

free Sasuke-loves-his-spleen T-Shirt!

-Chibi Shino


	16. LYLAB!

Sorry guys...I didn't update in a while...well to me it was a while...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Finally...silence..." Shino sighed intill...

"MmHmHmHm!" Sasuke hms.

"Is he?"

"He is."

"SASKUEEEEEE!" Shino roared.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke says, hiding behind Sakura.

"Awww...whats wrong Sasuke?"

"S-SHINO'S YELLING AT MEEEEEEEEE!" He whines like a 5 year old.

"SHINO! Is that true?"

"It might be...HE WOULDN'T STOP HUMMING AND SINGING SHOES!"

"SASUKE! Is that true?"

"...yes..."

"See! Your both guilty! Apologize to each other!"

"...sorry.." They say together.

"Thats better!"

"LETS GO HOME!"

"THANK GOD!"

----------------------------------------------

"Here's some food!"

"THANKS SAKURA!"

"Your welcome!"

"YAAAAAAAAY! RAMEN!" Naruto says, eating all the ramen.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone yells, except Hinata.

"O-oops..."

Since I am on a cheap budget, I can't show all the action. Here's a peaceful Image. 

"HERE! TAKE THIS YOU SONOFAB-"

Oh! Wrong one sorry...

"Hi Kids!"

"Hi Itachi!"

"Follow MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Where are we?"

"Were in the Atatzuki Lair!"

"Really?"

"YES!"

"YAAAY!"

Let's see if its over yet...

"TAKE THIS!" Sakura yells punching Naruto in the stomach.

"AND THIS!" She adds, blood everywhere.

HOLY MOLY! Sorry...bad timing...

"YAY ITACHI!!!"

"LETS GOOOOOOOO!"

"HI KISAME!"

"HI KIDS!"

"What should we do now?"

"LETS LEARN!"

"About what?"

"RANDOM CRAP NO ONE CARES ABOUT!"

"LIKE WHAT?"

"COLORS!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

"See! Kisame is BLUE. Say blue kids."

"BLUE."

"Blood is RED. Say red kids."

"RED."

"Orochimaru's soul is BLACK. Say black kids."

"BLACK."

OKAY IT'S OVER!

"Oww..." Naruto whispers.

"THATS WHAT YOU GET!"

"I WAS HUNGRY!"

"SO'S EVERYONE ELSE!"

"OKAY! OKAY! I GET THE POINT! SORRY!"

"THATS OKAY! NOW BUY US FOOD!"

"FINE!"

---------------------------------------

At McSohmas...

"Sniffle..." Sasuke cries, remembering Sparkles.

Sasuke burys his head in Sakura's chest...NOT LIKE A PERVERT! Like a little kid crying...

"AWWW! It's okay Sasuke!" Sasuke says, stroking Sasuke hair/Sparkle's 2.

"WHATDA YOU GUYS WANT?!"

"PICK OUT ANYTHING FOR ME! What do you want Sasuke?"

"A-hick-Happy Camper Meal..."

"AND A HAPPY CAMPER MEAL FOR SASUKE!"

"OKAY!"

Everyone sits down at a, rather large, table.

"M-M-Me and Sparkles...used to go here all the time.." Sasuke cries.

"Awww! Guys, Sasuke REALLY needs a group hug!" Sakura says.

"No.Way.In.Hell." Shino replies.

"SHINO! NO PLAYSPACE IF YOU TALK LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY PLAYSPACE TIME! FINE!" Shino hugs Sasuke. (A/C Weird image huh?)

"OKAY GUYS, JOIN IN!" Sakura says, joining in.

"How tr-"

"SHIKAMARU! YOU CAN'T SAY THAT REMEMBER?!" Ino shouts.

"...sniff..."

Everyone hugs Sasuke.

"Awww...THANKS YOU GUYS!"

"YOUR WELCOME SASUKE!"

"LETS GO TO THE PLAYSPACE!"

"OKAY!"

In the PlaySpace...

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Shino says, sliding down the slide.

"I'm scared..." A little boys says, clinging to his mother.

"YAAAAAAAY! THE BALL PIT!" Sasuke says, jumping in.

Sasuke looks over the ball pit and sees...a black blob...wait not an ordinary black blob..._ SPARKLES!_

"S-S-SPARKLES?!"

"BAGAAAAAAAAAAAAG!"

Meanwhile...

"Sigh...I miss Mr.Teddy..." Gaara sighs.

Suddenly...

"OW!" Gaara yells as an box hits his head.

"W-Whats this?"

Gaara opens the box and finds...

"A TEDDY BEAR! OH THANK GOD! YAAAAAAY! I'LL CALL YOU MR.TEDDY WEDDY!"

"Gaara?"

"YES TEMARI?"

"Is that a teddy bear?"

"YES!"

"SWEET!"

Back to Sasuke...

"S-S-Sparkles..." Sasuke says, starting to cry.

"I'm sorry..."

"Bagaaaagg.." Sasuke hears Sparkles says.

Sparkles turns around.

"BAGAAAG!"

"S-S-Sparkles...I miss you...and...I love you..LYLAB."

(A/C For those who don't know...Love Ya Like A Brother.)

Sparkles walks away and at every step he took, he faded away...untill he was gone.

"B-Bye Sparkles...forever..." Sasuke says, holding in his tears.

Sasuke suddenly breaks down crying.

"SPARKLES! I MISS YOU! COME BAAAAAACK!"

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke turns around to see everyone, except for Shino who is having a blast.

"..sniff..." Sasuke cries, tears rolling down his face.

Everyone goes to Sasuke and gives him a hug.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aww..man...I'm crying right now. That was hard to write.

I really miss Sparkles...

THANKS FOR THOSE WHO PITCHED IN TO GET GAARA A NEW TEDDY BEAR!

-joins in on the group hug-

COME ON! JOIN IN! REVIEW!

-Chibi Shino


	17. SO IT STARTS!

I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED!

I wasn't on the computer in a while...

The reason I was crying after I wrote the chapter was because I read a very depressing fanfiction

that had something like that.

Otherwise...I thought that was kinda funny...

ON WITH THE STORY!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone was silent.

"...sob..." Sasuke cried.

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"I-hick-saw Sparkles..."

"WHAT?! FOR THE CHICKEN?!" Naruto shouted, making all the kids scared.

"Sasuke...cheer up! Sparkles would have wanted you to!"

"Yes...YOU RIGHT!"

"Good!"

"I WANNA PLAY SOME MORE!"

"Okay...no ones stoppin' ya!"

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Sasuke goes to this big, thingamagic that...AW HELL WITH IT!

3 hours later...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I WANNA GO BACK! BACK!" Shino complains, getting

pulled by Sakura.

"SHINO! NO!"

"YES!"

"GUYS! HELP! HE'S PRETTY STRONG!"

Everyone pulls the reluctent Shino back to the house...at...8:00 P.M!

(A/C Lol...Shino's kinda OOC isn't he?)

"Whadda we do now?"

"How about...A DISTURBING BATTLE!" Ino yells.

"A what?"

"We get into the same teams we did during the pranks and we see who can do the most disturbing

things!"

"OKAY!"

The judges are...

Temari- She has nothing better to do.

Iruka- There was nothing on T.V.

Anko- She like being the judge of things!

If you forgot who the teams are...

Sparkle-Sparkle-Shine-Shine - Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi and Itachi.

Dunken' Drunkies- Guy, Rock, Neji, Tenten and Kisame.

Animal Buddies- Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba and Shino

Picked Last- Hinata, Asuma, Kurenai, Tsunade and Gaara.

-----------------------------------------

"Okay! Who's first?" Temari asks.

"SPARKLE-SPARKLE-SHINE-SHINE, PICK A MEMBER TO DO SOMETHING DISTURBING!"

Iruka shouts.

"I'LL GO!" Sasuke yells.

"WHAT?! DON'T DO IT SAS-" Sakura starts.

"Okay! HERE I GO!"

Just keep this tune in your head duh duh duh na na. Sasuke starts to strip tease.

"HOLY SHIT!" Temari shrieks.

"HOLY BEGIBIUS!" Iruka yells.

"HOLY COOKED WORMS!" Anko yells.

"GET THE STRAY BOTTLE!" Sakura yells.

Naruto hands Sakura the stray bottle.

"BAD SASUKE! BAD!"

Sasuke starts to rub the water onto himself.

"OH YES! OH YES!" He says.

"AHHHH!"

"Okay Judges, whats your vote?" Kakashi asks.

All the Judges hold up a sign that says 10.

"YAAAAY! A PERFECT 30!" Sasuke cheers, going back to his team, fully clothed.

"How are we going to top that?!" Tenten whispers to her team.

"I have an idea." Neji says.

"Go for it!"

"Okay...Dunkin' Drunkies, your next!" Iruka announces.

Neji comes up. He is holding a pink purse and is holding some lip gloss. He puts some on.

"Uhhhh.." Temari says.

"My lip gloss is poppin'. My lip gloss is cool." Neji says, with no immotion.

"DON'T SING THE NEXT LINE!" Anko yells.

"Then give us a 30."

The judges give the team a...29?!

"TEMARI!"

"What...it wasn't that...disturbing..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

THE DISTURBING BATTLE COMMENCES!

Okay! -takes some of Gaara's hair-

"OWWWWWW!"

"Sorry Gaara!" -hugs-

"...what are you going to do with that?"

"You'll see!"

-puts hair in a cloning machine and 3 adorible chibi Gaara's come out-

"The top 3 reviewers with get a Chibi Gaara so..."

"PWESE WEVIEW!"

-Chibi Shino


	18. OH MY GOD!

Sorry for the wait... my sisters were on most of the time!

Now for the Chibi Gaara winners...

Since xFLYINGMONKEYSx called me the Einstein of fanfiction...thank you by the way...SOOO...

CHIBI GAARA'S FOR EVERYONE! -clones as many as needed-

EVERYONE TAKE ONE! Only one please!

ONE WITH THE STORY!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Neji...that was...so...wrong...and unlike you..." Tenten said as Neji went back to his team.

"...I just want to win...and I will will do ANYTHING to do so." Neji replied.

"Really...ANYTHING...?"

"Well...yeah!"

"Okay then! Listen to this..." Tenten said, whispering something in Neji's ear.

"Oooooooooooo...nice! Let's do that next!"

"Okay!"

"Okay! Animal Buddies, you're next!" Anko yelled.

"Okay!" Kiba yelled back.

"Are you ready Shino?" Ino asked.

"...yup."

"OKAY HERE WE COME!"

Ino and Shino go on to the stage. Yes, there was a stage.

"Okay, are you ready?" Temari asked.

"ALMOST!"

Ino turns into Sasuke.

"Huh?!"

Shino transforms into Neji.

"Okay...here goes..."

Shino-as-Neji starts making out with Ino-as-Sasuke.

(A/C Thanks xFLYINGMONKEYSx again! This is KINDA like her idea to make them make-out but..they're different people!)

"HOLY MOLY BATMAN!"

"Wow..."

The judges hold up as follows...

Temari-6

Iruka-10

Anko-8

"Thats a total of...24 POINTS?!"

"What...that was kinda hot..." Anko said.

"I agree." Temari agreed.

"Even though I was a victim, that was VERY HOT!" Sasuke yelled.

"So you...LIKED IT?!" Sakura said/yelled in disgust.

"Well...watching it...it was enjoyable...being part of it...FANTASTIC!"

"Oh...my...god..."

"DAMMIT! THAT WAS TENTEN'S IDEA!"

"Well SOOOORRRY!" Ino sarcastically apologized.

"OKAY! OKAY! Next is...PICKED LAST!"

"O-Okay...what should we d-do?" Hinata asked her team.

"I HAVE AN IDEA! COME ON GAARA!" Tsunade yelled.

"...oh crap." Gaara responded.

Tsunade and Gaara walk up onto the stage. Everyone is scared to see what happens next.

"Should we start?"

"Yes, Tsunade. Go ahead!"

Tsunade faces the very scared Gaara. Suddenly she grabs Gaara's head.

"W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HOKAGE?!"

"THIS! I HAVE TO WIN!"

Tsunade stuffs Gaara's head down her shirt.

(A/C OO...)

"Oh...my...god..."

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! GET ME OUT OF HERE! GET ME OUT!"

"HERE'S A 10! WE HAVE TO SAVE GAARA!"

Everyone yanks Gaara out from Tsunade's shirt and see's a shaking Gaara.

"..sob..." Gaara cried.

The team was tied with Sparkle-Sparkle-Shine-Shine!

"NOW WHAT?!"

"Were are going to have to have a disturb-off!"

"Oh GREAT! Sasuke, your on!"

Sasuke goes on the stage and drags Kakashi on, without him noticing.

"Hey Sasuke," Kakashi said, without looking up,

"What are you-" He stops, noticing that he's on the stage.

"Okay! Whenever you're ready!"

"Okay!" Sasuke took Kakashi's book.

"Wait! What are you-"

Sasuke shows whats in the book to everyone.

"...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"KAKASHI'S A PERRRRRVERRRRRT!" Sasuke sang.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The judges scream.

"YAY!" Sasuke sang...again.

"G-G-GIVE IT BACK!" Kakashi cried.

"Oops! I forgoted! HERE!"

"Phew!"

"OKAY! PICKED LAST, YOUR TURN!"

"I HAVE THIS ONE!" Tsunade yelled.

"Oh-no...not again..." Gaara cried, bracing himself.

"NOT YOU! Hinata! COMERE!"

"NOOOOOOO! NOT THE POOR INNOCENT YOUTH!" Guy shouted.

"I'M NOT DOING THAT AGAIN!"

"Ohh..good."

Tsunade and Hinata walk on stage.

"W-W-What are we going to do?"

"Okay. I'm not sure if this will work, but do you still have you Byakugen lenses?"

"Yes! They helped me get used to the Byakugen! Now they're my good luck charm!" She said as she got them out of her bag.

(A/C If you don't get what she means, it's that she had contact lences that made her use the Byakugen without useing chakra!)

"Okay! Put them on this camera!"

"Okay?"

Hinata takes her lences and puts them on the camera.

"Okay! Hold on a second!"

Tsunade runs and leaves a very confused bunch.

"JYRAYA!"

Tsunade finds Jyraya.

"Hi there Tsunade!"

"COMERE!"

Tsunade drags him to the Hyyuga Mansion.

"Okay! Here he is!"

"Huh?"

"TAKE A PICTURE!"

"O-Oh...okay!"

Hinata puts the lens up to her eyes. Then here eyes grow as wide as her head.

"Oh...my...god..."

"Whats wrong?" Azuma asked.

Hinata takes the picture and quckly hands it to Tsunade.

"N-Nothing..."

"Okay! Now to get this picture developed!" Tsunade said, dragging Jyraya back to where he was.

After the picture was developed...

"I'M BACK!"

"Wow...that was fast..."

"YUP! HERE YA GO JUDGES!"

All the judges stare at the picture and their eyes grow as wide as Hinata's.

"Oh...my...god..."

"What?"

"Jyraya's full of...condoms.."

"UGHHHH!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If you don't know what condoms are, they are for safe-ummm...ICHA-ICHA PARADISE CONCEPT!

Check out my one-shot! It's called What Did You Call Me? starring Team 10!

"...sniff..."

Awwwww! Review and give Gaara a hug! He REALLY needs it!

"Yes...I REALLY need it..."

-hugs Gaara-

Oh! Who should win?

Sparkle-Sparkle-Shine-Shine or Picked Last?

Please Review! I need reviews!

Then you'll see who wins!

-Chibi Shino


	19. POOR NEJI!

Here's the next chappie! Sorry it took so long!

I'm ALREADY writing my next story!

Don't worry! I'm keeping this one till it's, well, over!

LET'S SEE WHO THE WINNER IS!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The judges were whispering to each other, making up their minds.

"Okay. We have made up our minds." Temari announced.

"Sparkle-Sparkle-Shine-Shine! Please step forward." Iruka said.

S-S-S-S takes a step forward, sweating.

"You display was VERY disturbing, I admit. But...Picked Last won."

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYZ!" Picked Last yelled.

"DAMMIT! I WAS SO CLOSE!" Sasuke, the sore loser, yelled.

"Awww...it's alright Sasuke!"

"...sniff..."

Sasuke made himself have big Chibi eyes.

"...fine..." Sakura grumbled, ready to hug Sasuke.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYZ!"

Sasuke runs and hugs Sakura.

"Okay...yah...there there..."

Sasuke lets go.

"Uh-oh..."

"Whats wrong?"

"My eyes are stuck."

"WHAT?!"

"My eyes, there stuck as Chibi."

"Oh no...GUYS!"

"WHAT?"

"SASUKE'S EYES ARE STUCK!"

"OH CRAP! WE HAVE TO HELP HIM!"

"POINT OUT THE OBVIOUS! COME ON!"

Everyone runs over to Sasuke, whos eyes are growing cuter by the second.

"Sakuwa? How are we gowing to-"

"AH! HE'S TURNING CHIBI! WE HAVE TO HURRY!"

"Hmmm...I CAN FIX THIS!"

"BUT HOW?! I'M TURNING CHIBI BY THE SEC-" Sasuke said, arms waving around, which was a bad mistake.

Naruto poked Sasuke in the stomach.

"POKEY THE BELLY!"

"WAAA!"

Sasuke returns to normal.

"I'm...NORMAL! YAAAAAAAAAYZ! I LOVE YOU!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO!"

The 2 run to eachother and start to-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed.

Everyone around her was asleep. The clock read 6:00.

"Phew...it was just a-"

Sakura turns to see Sasuke and Naruto asleep, spooning each other.

"Oh..my...god..-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ino screamed.

Everyone was asleep, as Sakura has seen.

"Wow...what a nightma-"

She turns to see Choji and Shikamaru spooning each other, like Naruto and Sasuke were.

"...AHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Azuma yelled.

"Mmmmmm..." Kurenai mumbled.

"Kurenai! I had a horrible night-"

Kurenai and Kakashi were sharing a sleeping bag.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Hinata shreaked.

Everyone around her rustled.

"Phew...sorry everyo- holy. crap."

Kisame and Rock were lying on both sides of her.

"...AH-"

"HOLY MOL-" Neji started.

"Huh?" Everyone said, looking at him.

"..hm..Must have dosed of."

"Neji? Is that wou?"

"Huh?"

Neji turns around to see Sasuke, the chibi, staring at him.

"..."

Neji knocks himself out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hee Hee! Poor Neji!

The whole thing, except for the winners, was Neji's dream, just saying that to clear up some confusion.

Sorry for the short chappie! I'll update soon!

-grabs Sasuke-

"Weview..PWEEEEEESE!"

-Chibi Shino


	20. Huh! What are you doing Neji!

Okay! Next chapter...UP!

To all you people who say that caps lock burns their eyes, sorry!

I'll use it less...

NOW ON-woops!

Now on with the story!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"...Is Neji okay?" Naruto asked.

"I hope so...I'll put him in another room." Tenten says, picking Neji up, throwing him over her

shoulder and putting him in another room.

"Okay! Lets play tag!" Ino announced.

"Wag?"

"Yes Sasuke, tag."

"I want Sakuwa on my tweam!"

"NO! Sakura's om my team!" Itachi yelled, grabbing hold of Sakura.

"MINE!" Sasuke said, grabbing hold of Sakura's other arm.

"MINE!"

The 2 brothers are having a tug-a-war with Sakura in the middle.

"Such is my life..." She muttered, getting her arms yanked off.

"OKAY! I'm it!" Ino yelled.

"Okay!" Naruto said.

"Okay! START!" Kisame yelled.

"NINJA ART, MID POSSESTION JUTSU!"

Ino takes control of Naruto!

"Ha ha!"

"What was that?!"

"Gottcha Ino!"

"N-Naruto?! That means I'm-"

"Yes! YOU'RE A CLONE!"

"N-No! Rel-"

To late. The clone poofed away, taking Ino with it.

"..Naruto?"

"Yes Choji?"

"How is Ino going to get back?"

"Oh! She'll come back in...3...2...1..."

Ino poofs back,shaking wildly.

"INO! You're back!" Choji yelled.

"S-S-S-S-So...much...clogging..."

"Poor Ino...theres a doctor over there, if you want to see him." Kisame said.

Ino goes over to the doctor, but someone is already there.

"...and then he posted it on youtube..."

"Is se- Mister. Rock Lee, your time is up! Heres a funnel for your youthfulness."

The doctor puts the funnel in his mouth and puts something glowing inside of it.

"..YOSH! My youthfulness is back!"

"Yes! NEXT!"

Ino goes to talk to the doctor and is recovering from Super Toilet.

"Thats good..what to we do about Sasuke?" Sakura asked, glacing at the growing-cuter-by-the-

moment Sasuke.

"WES! What abowt me?"

"Let me try this...I saw it on T.V once..." Naruto said, trying to remember what they did on T.V.

"Don't strain yourself..." Shikamaru told him.

"Thanks-HEY!"

"..smirk..."

"Guys! Guys!" Ino yelled.

"WHAT?!"

"Let Naruto do what he was going to."

"Thank you."

"Welcomes!"

"Okay..here goes!"

Right when Neji thought it was a good time to wake up, he see Naruto yell...

"POKE THE BELLY!"

Neji stares at the scene for a second, the realizes it's never going to happen.

"Hmph! It will never wo-"

"I'm not chibi anymore! YAAAAAYZ!"

"No-way. At least he didn't say-"

"I love you Naruto!"

"Well...at least he didn't respond-"

"I love you to Sasuke!"

"At least they didn't-"

Sasuke and Naruto start to run to each other.

"NO! I will not allow this!"

Neji goes in between Naruto and Sasuke. He is holding both of their heads and pushes them away.

"Do.not.touch.in.front.of.me."

"Hee hee!"

"Why are you giggling Uchiha?!"

"YOU'VE BEEN PUNK'D!"

"Whaaaat?!"

"Thats right!"

"No way! It's Cashin Hooker!"

(A/C. No offence to any Ashton Kutcher fans out there...)

"Yes. NEJI HYUGA, YOU'VE BEEN PUNK'D!"

Neji grabs Cashin's collar and pulls him face inches in front of his.

"Who.set.me.up.for.this."

"Whistle...whistle...whistle..."

Neji turns around to see Shino whistling.

"Shino!"

"Hm? What?! NO! I'm practicing my whistiling! I SWARE!"

"Who did it then?"

Shino points to...

"Hinata?! It was YOU?!"

"Hee hee...y-y-yes!"

"You.are.dead."

"Uh-oh..."

"64 palms!" Neji yelled but something odd happened...

"N-N-N-Neij?!"

Neji's hand was right on HInata's femine part...

"Oh.my.god..." Sakura said, seeing this scene.

"Hee hee! NEJI'S a PERVERT!" Sasuke yelled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-shakes head- Neji Neji Neji...

Was that a better amount of caps lock?

-grabs Sasuke-

Review and me MAY turn chibi again!

-Chibi Shino


	21. Owdar in thwa Cowart!

Hee hee! I'm back!

This is only couples thing I'm going to do untill the end...

Uh-oh...whats going to happen to neji?

READ AND FIND OUT!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"...I'm gonna need a lawyer..." Neji said, noticing whats happening.

"...a VERY good lawyer..." Tenten added.

"I'M ON IT!"

"Oh my gosh! IT'S CINCINATTI WRIGHT!"

(A/C Phoenix Wright...ace attorney...ON THE CASE! Well...Cincinatti Wright...)

"OBJECTION!"

"YAAAYZ! My hero!" Neji squealed with pleasure, and hearts coming out from him.

"N-N-Neji?!" Tenten said, shocked.

"My client, Neji, has done NOTHING wrong!"

"He's touching his cousin inappropriately!"

"But it's his attack!"

"HINATA?! NEJI?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"..father..."

Lord Hiashi came on the scene to see the member of the Cadet branch INAPPROPRIATELY

touching the heir to the main branch.

"..has something been going on between you without me noticing?!"

"N-NO!"

"Then whats this?!" Hiashi sayid, pointing to the weirdness.

"...an attack gone wrong..."

"ON HER BREAST?!"

"Okay! Enough! Disturbed!" Naruto said, grabbing Hinata.

"N-N-N-Naruto...?"

"MINE!"

"Oh HELL no!" Hiashi said, grabbing Hinata back.

"She's not yours!"

"MINE!" Naruto said, grabbing Hinata back.

"NO!"

For the sake of all the readers who don't like caps lock, I'm going to skip ahead!

"Order in the court!" Sakura called, being the judge.

Cincinatti stands up.

"My client, Neji is in-"

"NOT GUILTY!"

"YAAAYZ!"

"Cincinatti, your good!" Naruto told him, leaving the court.

"What can I say?"

"I know! BUH-BYE!"

"Huh?"

Cincinatti poofs away. There was no more use for him.

"Lets go back home!"

"OKAY!"

They are back home at...10:00 P.M!

"What do we do no-"

"WAAAAY! I'm a whibi agwain!" Sasuke cheered.

"Wow! All the boys are chibi's!" Sakura said.

She was right! Shino, Sasuke, Choji, Shikamaru, Azuma, Kiba, Naruto, Itachi, Rock, Master Guy and Kakashi were all chibi's!

"Weee! This is gonna be FUN!" Ino said, staring to Shikamaru.

"How t-AHHHHHHHH!" Shikamaru started, then stopped. 

Temari was flying on her fan and she grabbed Shikamaru by the collar! She got him!

"HA HA! You're mine now Nara!"

"AHHHH!"

Temari and Shikamaru fly away...going to do something that would change the Rating of the fic.

-------------------------------------------

"Grrr...HE'S MINE! MIND POSSESTION JUTSU!" Ino screamed, hitting a , girl, bird instead.

Choji was flying through the air.

"Hey Ino..."

"Hey Choji..."

Choji picks Ino's body up and they both fly away...going to do the same thing asTemari and Shikamaru.

--------------------------------------------

"I want some wuv!" Sasuke said, crying.

"..dammit...why must my weakness be chibi's? WHY?!" Sakura yelled to the sky.

"Sakuwa?"

"Listen Sasuke, I'm not going to do what try're going to do but-"

"SAKUWA!"

Chibi Sasuke glomps Sakura.

"NO WINE!"

"Huh?!"

Chibi Itachi glomps Sakura.

"WINE!"

"Wine!"

"WINE!"

"Wine!"

"WAKE!"

"Waaah?!"

Sakura, holding the tiny chibi's in her arms, see's Chibi Kakashi standing there.

"Sowwy...I thought we were naming acuwole pwoducts..."

"WEEEEEEE! KAKASHI!"

Anko grabs Chibi Kakasi.

"Your so cute!"

"So I herwd..so I herwd..."

Anko goes on the couch and starts to cuddle with Chibi Kakashi.

----------------------------------------------

"WUY SEWENSI"

"WEE!"

The two, ADORIBLE, chibi's were hugging at the ever famous sunset scene. They were doing this over and over again...

----------------------------------------------

"Why hello Azuma..." Kurenai said.

"Why hewo Kuwinei..." Chibi Azuma replied.

Kurenai whips out the handcuffs.

"Kuwinei? What awre the handcwuffs fowa?"

"Hee hee..."

----------------------------------------------

"Wenwen? Where are wooou?"

"BOO!"

"AHH! Hee hee! WOP! WOP!"

Tenten came out from a corner and started tickling the tiny chibi.

-----------------------------------------------

"H-H-H-Hello N-Naruto..."

"Why hewo Hinata!"

Hinata grabs Chibi Naruto and goes on the couch to cuddle like Anko.

-----------------------------------------------

Shino, Kisame and Kiba stand in the corner, getting no love...

"Noboby wuvs Shino..." Shino said, crying.

"I know what we should wo!"

"Wes Kiba?"

"WETS DANCE!"

The song 'Milkshake' by Kelis, WHICH I DON'T OWN, comes on.

"Shino WUVS this sowng!"

The 3 chibis start to shimmy to it. Suddenly the door comes crashing open...

"IT'S NOT A WHIBI PAWTY WITOUT OWOTIMARU!"

"AND KABWTO!"

The 5 chibis now dance to the song.

"WEEE!"

The music stops and Orochimaru and Kabuto leave.

"BWE BWE!"

"..noboby wuvs us..." The 3 unloved chibi's cried.

This happen's for the next...hour then it's...11:00 PM! The boys aren't chibi's anymore, Temari, Shikamaru, Choji and Ino came back.

"What were you guys doing?" Sakura asked, still being fought over by Itachi and Sasuke.

"...having fun." They all replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hee hee! This chappie was really fun!

I could picture this happening!

If you were wondering, they were the size of babies...

-takes out cookies-

You get a cookie if you review!

-Chibi Shino


	22. Nighty Night!

Wow...100+ reviews...my goal was to get at least 50...

T.T...sniff...thank you guys so much...

Here's the next chappie!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"...I don't even wanna know..." Sakura mumbled.

Gaara walks out of the bathroom.

"Hm? Whad I miss?"

"Well you mi- when did you get in there?"

"...you guys left me while you went to court..."

"I KNEW we were missing someone!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Okay...it's now...12:00..what will we do now?" Ino asked.

"Y-You know...my uncle taught me this handsign and I-I...could I try it out?" Hinata asked.

"Sure Hinata!" Naruto said.

"Go for it!" Sakura added.

"If you hurt my new teddy bear you are DEAD!" Gaara threated.

"I-It won't" Hinata said.

_...I hope..._ She added in her head.

"H-H-Here I go!"

Hinata did a strange handsign that makes Neji fall on the ground, screaming.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Sorry Neji."

Hinata does the handsign again.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Sorry Neji."

Hinata does the handsign again.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Sorry Neji."

Hinata does the handsign again.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Sorry Neji."

Hinata does the handsign again.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Sorry Ne-"

"Don't.do.that.again."

"Hee hee! NO!"

Hinata does the handsign again.

"..wow...she's evil!"

"HINATA!"

"F-F-Father..."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"...activating the mark on Neji's forehead."

"Why?!"

"...Because it's fun..."

"Oh! Carry on then!"

"YAAAAAAAAAZ!"

Hinata keeps on doing that till 3:00 A.M.

"Hinata! HINATA!" Ino yelled.

"Huh?!"

"You've been going ot it for 3 hours!"

"O-O-Oh...sorry Neji..."

Neji is on the ground, twitching.

"W-What will we do now?"

"Let's...zzzzzzzzzz..." Naruto started, then went to sleep.

"1 down...14 to go..." Sakura said.

"YAAAAAWN..." Sasuke yawned, turning chibi again.

"...fine..." Sakura said.

"OOOOH! Me woo! Me WOO!" Itachi, the chibi, said.

"...oy..."

Sakura picks up the 2 chibi's and puts them in there little sleeping bags.

"Good Night Sakuwa!" Sasuke and Itachi said at the same time.

"Good night you two!"

Sakura started to leave when...

"SAKUWA!"

"AH! Yes?"

"Bedtime kiss!"

"..fine.."

Sakura bent down and kissed the two chibi's on their heads.

"Good night now!"

"Good night!" The chibi's said, drifting off to sleep.

"AH! GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!"

"Ino?!"

Sakura ran in the room to see Choji, asleep, on Ino.

"What happened?!"

"I don't know! One second he's awake, next second WAMMO! He fell asleep and fell on me!"

"Okay."

"Come on!"

"Huh?"

"GET HIM OFF!"

"Say the magic words!"

"Umm...pretty please?"

"Close enough.It was...POTATO CHIP THROWING JUTSU!"

Sakura takes Choji's bag of Potato chips and throws them to his sleeping bag.

"Mmmmm..wha?! M-MY POTATO CHIPS!" He yells.

Choji runs to his sleeping bag, then falls asleep.

"OKAY! Lights out everyone!" Kakashi yelled.

"Huh?! But this is my-" Neji started.

"NOW!"

The lights go out, and everyone goes to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.T...the fic is coming to and end...only about...2-3 chapters left...

I feel depressed...anyway...

-grabs a book of pranks-

Review and someone, of you're choice, will be pranked!

-Chibi Shino


	23. Prank Party!

YAAAAAAYZ! I'm updating!

Anyone miss me?!

Since people want me to do more chappies then...

MORE CHAPPIES THERE WILL BE!

YAY! -confetti sprays everywhere-

To clear up confusion before it starts, Temari's calling everyone by there codenames.

Sakura isn't...

To see who the winner is, read on ahead...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yaaaawn...I'm going to bed..." Shikamaru sighed.

"Okay! NIGHTY-NIGHT!" Temari said, kissing him on his FACE cheek.

"Hnn..."

Shikamaru yawns again, then leaves to go to sleep.

"Okay, guys. He's going to sleep. What are your postions?" Temari said into a walkie-talkie.

"Right near Shikamaru's door Temari."

"Okay, Flower Tree. OOCemo, where is you location?"

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..."

"OOCEMO! WAKE UP!"

"W-Wa? Sowwy Shika-fangirl...I was asweep..." (A/C Do ya get it? She's Shikamaru's FANGIRL but she also is a real FANgirl! Ha ha!)

"Jeez...whats your loca-"

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..."

"WAKE UP!"

"WAAAA!"

"Nice work, Temari! You made him cry!"

"Well SOOOORRY Flower Tree."

"Shush, Sasuke!"

"...sniff...sowwy...I'm in Shika's bedroom!"

"Ummmm..."

"WTF?! Why?!"

"..cause..."

"GET OUT OF-"

"H-H-He's cowing! What do wi do?! WHAT DO WI DO?!"

"Go into the closet Sasuke! Wait! Your still chib-"

"POKE THE BELLY!"

"WA!"

"Ramenfreak?! What are you doing?!"

"Getting Sasuke anti-chibi!"

"Ugh! Nevermind! Hurry! Get in the closet!"

"Whaaa?! With him?!"

"Come on dilldilly on Naruto!"

Sasuke and Naruto hide in the,very tight,closet.

"..this is so wrong."

"Even though I'm OOC, I still agree with you!"

"OOCemo! The plan!"

"Oh! Right! Woops!"

Sasuke drops the remote, in the dark closet, which is the key to the plan.

"TEME!"

"Oopsie daisy!"

"What did Sasuke do now?"

"He dropped the remote!"

"OOCEMO! TELL ME IT ISN'T SO!"

"I can't find it!"

"NOO! It's ruined! RUINED!"

"TEME! YOU IDIOT!"

"..stop yelling at me!"

"IDIOT!"

"HEY! I FOUND IT!"

"NO YOU DIDN'T!"

"YES I DID!"

"NO YOU DIDN'T!"

"YES I DID! It's right here!"

"I don't believe-"

"THAT'S IT! I'll prove to you that it is!

"Sasuke! Hurry! Press the-"

CRUNCH!

----------------------------------

"WA!" Shikamaru wakes up.

"...I thought I heard a crunch...oh well"

Shikamaru goes back to a dreamless sleep.

----------------------------------

"..OOCemo...what was that?"

"It wasn't the remote! What are you talking about?!"

"Then what was it?"

"...Naruto's neck."

"SASUKE!"

"He wouldn't stop yelling at me!"

"Nevermind! Press the button!"

"Okay here I go!"

Sasuke slowly presses the button down...

----------------------------------------

"I love my teddy and my teddy loves me!" Gaara sang, swinging his teddy bear around.

Ino and Kiba where hiding behind the door of Gaara's room.

"...this is so wrong...Ino! Did you get Kankuro back?" Kiba asked.

"Yes! He's at the window!"

Kankuro is shown outside Gaara's window, but he is to enthrawled with his teddy to notice.

"Is he ready?"

"I'll check!"

Ino makes weird signs to Kankuro. Kankuro nods his head.

"He's ready!"

"Tell him to start!"

Ino makes a weird sign that means start. Kankuro uses his chakra strings to control the teddy bear.

"Teddy! Your alive!"

----------------------------------

"Whats taking so long to press the button OOCemo?!"

"I'M PRESSING IT SLOWLY FOR DRAMATIC EFFECT!"

"Press it now Sasuke!"

"FINE!"

Sasuke presses the button down and Shikamaru's sleeping bag, with him in it, gets thrown onto the roof.

"Ho.ly.Crap." Shikamaru breathed, not expecting to be thrown 100 ft.

"Do you wish for more terror?" Temari asked Shikamaru, who was also on the roof.

"No! No more!"

"Very well then...more it is!"

"NOOO!"

-----------------------------------------------

Hinata was walking through the hallways, trying to find everyone else.

"H-Hello?"

SILENCE

"I-Is anyone here?"

MORE SILENCE

"I can solve this." Hinata said lazily.

Hinata does a weird hand sign, the one that activated the curse mark.

"AHHHH!"

"Neji! You gave away our location!"

"Well SOOOORRY Tenten! I'm sorry I can't stop SCREAMING in pain when a curse mark is activated!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE BIG DEAL?!"

"You haven't felt this kind of pain!"

"You think so?!"

"Ya I think so!"

"Sorry to break up this little argument but..." Hinata said, poofing behind them.

"Uh-oh..."

"W-WHAT THE F-F-HELL WERE YOU G-GOING T-T-TO DO?!"

Tenten and Neji hide something behind their backs.

"Nothing..."

"Then what was that?"

"..."

"S-S-SHOW ME!"

"Fine.."

They show Hinata whats behind their backs.

"N-No way..."

-------------------------------

"Hi Gaara!"

"Hi Teddy!"

"I'm going to sing the Barney song to you to expess my feelings to you!"

"Okay!"

" **I love you!**

**You love me!**

**Were a-**"

BOOM!

"Woops..."

"...what did Kankuro do?" Kiba asked Ino, who was the one providing the voice to the teddy bear and was looking into the room.

Ino took off her non-existent hat and put it over her heart.

"...Teddy is no more..."

------------------------------------

"AHHHH! P-P-PLEASE ST-HA HA HAAAAAAAAA!"

Temari and Shikamaru where on the rooftop, so no one could hear...

"TEMARI! STOP TICKLING M-HA HAAAAAAA!"

"Who knew you're this ticklish?"

------------------------------------

"We wanted it to be a suprise..."

"Aww...guys!"

Hinata hugs Tenten and Neji because behind their backs was a BIG present.

"Well..."

"Come on! Open it! OPEN IT!" Tenten urged.

"Okay!"

As Hinata starts to open the present, Tenten and Neji stare at each other, smirking evily as if hiding something...

--------------------

"M-M-My teddy!"

Kankuro blew his teddy up accidentally by using to much chakra on the strings, causing it to blow up. Gaara notices the strings.

"These strings...KANKUROOOOOOOO!"

"Hee hee..." Kankuro giggled as Gaara's shadow creeps over him...

---------------------

"P-P-PLEASE ST-HA HAAAAA!"

Shikamaru waves a random white flag out of nowhere. Temari picks up the walkie-talkie.

"Good job team! Mission...COMPLETE!"

"YAAAAAY!"

"Way to go Temari!" (A/C Sakura didn't do anything...just like the Ol' Gennin days! Lol!)

"Ugh...what..happened to me?"

"Sasuke broke your neck."

"WAAAA?! Teme! Is that tr-"

WHACK!

"...OOCemo?"

"Tee hee!"

------------------------

"You got me a...Jack-in-a-box?"

"Yes! Try it out! Come on!"

_Neji sounds a little anxious..._ Hinata thought.

"Well..here I go!"

Hinata starts spining the jack-in-a-box handle.

"La la la la-AAAAAHHHH!"

Hinata gets hit by the jack-in-a-box because.

"POP GOES THE FISHIE!" Kisame sang.

"Ha ha! We totally got her!" Tenten laughed.

"G-Guys..."

"Yes-ha-Hinata?" Neji asked, laughing through words.

"...I-I-I HATE YOU!"

Hinata keeps activating the curse mark on Neji's head.

"OWWWWWWWW! AHHHH!"

"Take...THIS! And...THIS!"

:Why don't you hurt Tenten?! She was helping!"

"Well SHE doesn't have a MARK now does she?!"

"Damn you Tenten!"

"Hinata's evil OOC...mmmmmhmm..." Tenten said, nodding her head and agreeing with herself.

**-------------------------------------------**

"My.teddy.bear.is.GONE!"

"I-I'll get you another one! I SWARE!"

"Oh you better..."

At Build-a-Buddy Playhouse...

"Weeee! Thank you Kankuro!"

"Your welcome Gaara!"

_Now leave me the hell alone..._ He added in his head.

"I'll call you..." Gaara said as he typed something onto the computer.

"What'd ya call him?"

"...Sir William Francisco Cook Pablo Dane Steinburg the III!"

"Wow...we better go back..."

"Okay!"

Gaara and Kankuro come home to see everyone asleep.

"Well..I'm going to hit the hay! Night Gaara!"

"Night Kankuro!"

Kankuro goes into his room and goes to sleep. Gaara turns to everyone, his eyes glowing red.

"It is time!"

Everyone gets out of their sleeping bags, slowly creeping towards Kankuro's room...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hee hee! I made a long chappie!

Yah..it's about...4:30 in the morning so they had to sneek into Build-a-Buddy Playhouse...

The only reason I did 'Pop goes the fishie' instead of 'Pop goes the weasel' is because people do that a lot...

...and Kisame hasn't popped up in a while...ha ha..literally..

If you didn't notice..the new name of Gaara's teddy bear has comedian's names in it!

Pablo Francisco and Dane Cook!

The other names...I just felt like adding the other names...lol...

What will happen to Kankuro? Read and find out!

How many more chappies do you want me to do?

Write it in the review!

Hey! I rhymed!

Well...I got to go! Guess it's time!

-Chibi Shino


	24. Youth!

I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!

These guys REALLY need some sleep! Lol!

Sorry I haven't updated...

I've been feeling like Shikamaru lately... :P

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3 hours later...at...7:30 in the morning!

"..sniff...I hate you..." Kankuro sniffed, seeing his beloved puppet.

"This is why you HATE brats right?" Gaara added.

"...yes...exactly."

Kankuro's puppet was taken apart and was arranged in a weird manner.

Let's put it this way. Kankuro needed a new puppet. Fast.

"I have to fix it..."

Kankuro goes back to Suna to fix his puppet.

"ADIOS!" Gaara yelled, going back to where everyone else is.

Back at the sleeping area...

"Zzzzzzzzzzzz..." Naruto slept.

Sakura lifts up Narutos arm and puts his hand into a cup of water.

"Hee hee!"

"YOSH!"

"Shush L-"

"Mmmmm..." Naruto sturred.

"Wa!"

"...zzzzzzzz..."

"Phew! Now shush Lee!"

"Sorry! Had to get that out of my system!"

"Now I have to get this out of mine!"

"Guy Sensei! No!" Neji and Tenten whispered at the same time.

"Yosh! Go on forth with the passion of 1000 chick flicks!"

"Oka- Wait! What?"

"For gods sakes man! Get it out of your system!"

"Here I go!"

Guy takes a deep breath...

"Sensei!" Tenten whisper-screams.

He opens his mouth...

"Bad Guy! Bad!" Neji said, spraying him with a spray bottle.

Guy ignores the water and lets out a big...

"YOUTHFUL YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTHFULY YOUTH OF YOUTH+YOUTHFULLNESSYOOOOOOOUTH OF YOOOOOOOUTH!

YOUTH OF YOUTH YOUTHFULLNESS! LEEE! GUY SENSEI! LEEE! GUY SENSEI! YOOOOUTH! BLAH BLAH BLAH! YOOOUTH OF BLAH BLAH BLAH!"

After that little tantrum, Guy falls to the ground, falling on Gaara, who was just coming back.

"Such is my life..." Gaara said, getting crushed by Guy.

"GAARA!" Temari shouted.

Gaara was crushed by Guy. Temari runs over to them.

"HEY! BIG, YOUTHFUL AND BOWLCUTTED, GET OFF OF GAARA!"

"...zzzzzzz..."

"He's ASLEEP on Gaara?!"

"Mmmmmm..." Naruto sturred again.

"Gasp!"

"...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..."

"Phew!"

"Gaara! Can you hear me?" Sakura asked, going over to the scene.

(A/C Guy fell backwards on Gaara...just in case your wondering..."

"...yes."

"Sigh..Thats a relief!" Temari sighed.

"Wait...I'm confused Gaara..." Sakura said.

"About what?"

"Well...you're at a sleepover...and you can't go to sleep...what's the point of coming?"

"..good question but you forgot the part that I was forced here against my will.."

"I see..."

"Sigggggggggggggggggggggggghhh..." Naruto sighed.

"Hee hee! It worked!"

Naruto, as Sakura wanted, has wet the bed!

"Guys, I think we REALLY need to get some-" Sakura started.

Everyone around her was asleep.

"Well...I guess I will to.."

Sakura laid down in her sleeping bag and went to sleep too.

"Uh..hello? HELLOOOO?" Gaara said, still being crushed by Guy.

"...this is going to be a long nigh-err..morning."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWN!" Everyone yawned, getting up at the same time.

"Ahhhh...the yawns of youth.." Guy sighed.

"Lonely..I'm so lonely..."

"Gaara? What are you doing?"

"...being sad..."

Gaara was sitting in the corner, yes he got out from under guy, with his teddy and was singing Akon's 'Lonely' (A/C I don't own that song...)

"Well thats to-when did you get this?" Sakura started, then asked seeing his new teddy bear.

"..4:30.."

"What's his/her name?"

"...Sir William Fransisco Cook Pablo Dane Steinburg the III.."

Everyone sweatdrops.

"Gaara has one hell of an imagination.." Neji said.

"Mmmmhmm.." Tenten said, nodding and agreeing.

"Well what time is it now?" Sakura asked.

"10:30!" 2 voices said, with the sound of running.

"Uh-oh..." Ino said looking behind Sakura.

"3...2...1..." Sakura counted.

Sasuke and Itachi glomp Sakura at the same time.

"MOOOOOOOOOOORNING SAKURA!" The two 'men' said.

"..good morning guys..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Here we go! What we've been waiting for!" Sakura cheered.

"I-I-I wet mysel-ooohh! Water!"

Naruto picks up the glass of water,drinks it, then goes all frantic.

"N-N-N-Naruto..."

"AH! Yes, HinAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHta?"

"Ummm...h-h-here..." She said, blushing.

Hinata handed Naruto some little ball.

"What is this?"

"J-J-Just p-put it on the m-m-mess..."

"Okay...if you say so..."

Naruto places the ball on the mess. The ball unfolds and reveals it's a cleaning robot and cleans up the mess.

"Wow Hinata! Thanks!"

"Y-Y-Your w-welcome...you can keep it..I have plenty more..."

"Wow! Thanks again!" Naruto said, hugging Hinata.

Hinata faints, face as red as Sasuke's refridgerator. (A/C Tomatoes in his fridge, get it?)

"Woops..."

"HINATA! WHAT DID YOU DO UZUMAKI?!" Neij yelled.

"Neji! Calm down!" Tenten said, restraining him from going any further.

"...huh?! What happened?! Where am I?! NEJI THIS IS ALL OF YOUR FAULT!"

"Uh-oh..."

Hinata keeps on activating the curse mark.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Why you...YOU LITTLE...umm...YOU!"

Neji falls silent.

"Hinata! Did you kill Neji?!"

"N-N-No!"

"La de DA de DA!" Neji sang, having a little reaction.

"N-N-N-Neji?!" Tente said, shocked.

"I like rusty spoons..."

"Huh?!"

(A/C Watch Salad Fingers to get...)

"O-O-Oops..."

"I like skipping in the forest with the little pink ponies!"

"We have to heal him!" Ino said.

"YOSH!" Rock yelled.

"But who can do that?!" Temari said.

Everyone turns to Sakura who is trying her best to stand up with the brothers on her back.

"Hm? Wad I miss?"

"You have to heal Neji!"

"What's wrong with hi-"

Neji is in a banana suit.

"IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!" He sang.

"Wow...who got him like-"

"Hinata." Everyone replied flatly.

"This is going be easy..guys! You have to get off now!"

Sasuke and Itachi turn chibi.

"Dangit! Well..come on..."

"YAYZ!"

Sakura, with the two chibi's clinging onto her back, goes over to Neji. She places her hand on his forehead and he's healed!

"..Yay. I'm hea-WTF?! BANANA SUIT?! WHERE DID I EVEN GET THIS?!"

"I don't know..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji's healed! HUZZAH!

The next chappie will be the last one...

T.T...I'm sorry...

It will be the longest on just to last the moment!

Okay then...well...

LET'S DANCE!

-everyone starts to dance-

YAAAAYZ! SHINO!

-glomps Shino-

Review and you can glomp whoever you want that is not taken! coughSHINOcough

-Chibi Shino


	25. Trapped In The Closet!

Here's the last chappie...

T.T...so depressed...

Cha-Chan-Hyper though of this idea and heck, I'M PUTTING IT IN!

Woops! I kept on forgeting to do this...SO NOW I WILL!

The dreaded DISCLAIMER! DundunDUUUUN!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke wouldn't have gone evil and the fox would have been inside Neji...

He would have been SO emo! Lol! Instead of Sasuke going evil...CHOJI would have because no one cares about Choji! Ha Ha!

THERE WOULD BE COUPLES!

And I don't own any of the songs featured!

BY THE WAY! My internet was down so...yah...sorry!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well...I'M OFF TO BURN THIS!" Neji said.

"LET US HELP!" Sasuke and Itachi said in unison.

"Okay...OOC emo peoples...plus fire...equals...HELL NO!"

"PLEEEEEASE?!"

"No!"

"Neji! Have a heart!" Tenten said.

"NO HEART!"

"NO SOUL!"

"BAD HAIR!"

"PRETTY GIRL HAIR!"

"TOMBOY!"

"NO PUPILS!"

"THAT CAN'T BE HELPED!"

"I WIN!"

"NO! Ummm...MICKEY MOUSE!"

"GASP! MAN-LADY!"

"OH FOR GOD'S SAKE! KISS AND MAKE-UP!" Naruto yelled.

"WHAT?!" They yelled in unison, blushing.

"Voulez-vous que chez avec moi, CE SOIR!" Sasuke sang randomly.

"..holy shit dude..." Kiba said, translating it on computer.

"What'd I do?"

"Look at this..."

Sasuke looks at the computer to see what it said. It said 'Come with me to bed tonight.'.

"Gasp! KIBA, YOU HORNY BASTARD!"

"YOU ARE THE ONE SINGING IT!"

"Oh...my...god..." Neji and Tenten said in Unison.

"Ha ha! This is hilarious!" Sakura said, seeing the scene.

"WA HA HA! I agree!" Itachi said, popping next to Sakura.

"AH! W-when did you get there Itachi?"

"...know what? I don't know..."

"Excuse me all..." Shino said, coming out of the shadows and holding a box.

"AHH! SAKURA! SHINO IS SCAAAAAAAAAAARY!" Itachi said, hiding behind Sakura.

"I can still see you...Itachi..."

"AH! X-RAY VISION!"

"No Itachi...I'm shorter than you..." Sakura said.

"I see...what's in the box Shino?! A PRESENT?!"

"Ummm...yes...for everyone actually.."

"YAY! Thank you Shino!"

"You're welcome...Itachi..."

(A/C OOOOOOO! Shino's being scary!)

Everyone, yes everyone, goes to the box and takes what's inside. What's inside is...

"PORN?!" Naruto yelled.

"Yes Naruto...I read porn..." Kakashi said, reading his book.

Everyone, including the OOC emos, sweatdrop.

"Glasses! What are they for Shino?" Ino asked, taking some glasses out.

"Yes...I had WAY to many extras and I thought that I would give a pair to everyone..."

"YAYZ! I always wanted glasses!" Sasuke said trying them on.

Everyone tries them on.

_Time to put my plan into action! _Shino thought.

"Thank you...my friends..."

"Shino...you're creeping me out..." Sakura said, backing away slowly.

Everyone else follows.

"..heh..." Shino said, making a handsign.

"Huh?! The glasses! THEY'RE STUCK!" Kiba yelled, trying to yank them off.

(A/C The Suna peoples went home...and so did the senseis(except Kakashi) because they got bored.)

"AHHHH! HELP!" Kisame yelled.

"GLASSES SCAR JUTSU!" Shino yelled.

"HUH?! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone yelled.

They glasses have given everyone a scar, just like Iruka's!

(A/C NOW GIVE KABUTO BACK CHA-CHAN-HYPER!)

"..I don't care...I already have one..." Iruka said.

"DAMN YOU IRUKA!" Anko yelled, ripping the glasses off.

"WAA HAA HAA!" Shino laughed, going home.

"DAMN YOU, SHINO!" Everyone yelled.

"HEY! IT DIDN'T EFFECT ME! THANK YOU MASK!" Kakashi yelled.

Neji smacks Kakashi on the back of the neck on the back of his neck, knocking him out.

"Thank you." Everyone said.

"Your welcome." He said back.

------------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys, he's waking up!"

"Uhhhh...where am I?"

"Kakashi, you're at the sleepover."

"Still?"

"Yes..."

"How long was I out?"

"About...12 seconds."

"Thank you Sakura."

"AND SASUKE!"

"Sigh...and Sasuke..."

"YAYZ!"

"What should we do now?"

"...what?" Tenten said, looking up from her I-pod.

"OOOOOH! Let me see!" Sasuke said.

Sasuke goes over to where Tenten is and looks on her screen..the clock read 11:00...time flies!

"..sniff...only 1 hour left..."

Tenten pets Sasuke on the head.

"It's okay Sasuke! Let's make the best of it!"

"How?"

"...There is no future

There is no past." Tenten sang.

"Thank god this moments not the last." Sakura joined in.

"Theres only us.

Theres only this.

Forget regret or life is yours to miss

No other road.

No other way.

No day but today." Sakura and Tenten sang together.

Everyone joins in. (A/C: They will be singing the girls part.)

"I cant control." Everyone sang.

Neji falls on the ground and throws his hands up in the air and screams/sings.

"MY DESTINY!"

"I trust my soul

My only goal

Is just to be...

Without you

The hand gropes!

The ear hears!

The pulse beats!

Life goes on!

But im gone

Cus I'd di-"

Everyone stops singing.

"...why are we singing the finale from Rent?" Naruto asked, staring at everybody.

"...well...umm..." Kiba pondered.

"BECAUSE DESTINY WAS IN IT!" Neji yelled, punching the air.

"...wow fate-boy...just...wow." Tenten said, staring at Neji like he was crazy.

"But...IT'S DESTINY!"

"I like fate better."

"...yah...me to."

"Okay! Okay! GUYS! 55 minutes left!"

"Ummm...hmm..."

25 minutes later...

"...LET'S PLAY THE 30 MINUTE GAME! YOSH!" Rock yelled to break the silence and to scare everybody.

"W-What's-s t-that?" Hinata said.

"I've heard of it! May I?" Kiba said, ready to tell the rules.

"YOSH! Go right ahead!"

"Well...first we have to go into a certain room..."

Everyone walks into the room.

"...and then we...TAG! YOU'RE IT!" Kiba yelled, tagging Sakura.

"Grrr..." Sakura growled, punching Kiba with her superhuman strength.

"WAAAA!" Kiba said.

"...30 ft!" Naruto yelled, measuring the distance.

Sasuke and Itachi start to shake and hide behind Naruto.

"S-S-She's SCAAAAARY Naruto!" Sasuke compliained.

"I'm used to it." Naruto said, flatly.

"WELL I'M NOT!" Sasuke said, crying.

"Then you shouldn't have ran off with that CHILD-MOLESTER!"

"HE DID NOT MOLEST ME AND KABUTO DID IT WILLINGLY!"

"...um. EW."

"Sorry..."

"Ever hear the saying INN?" Ino said.

"In?"

"No INN. Information Not Needed."

"Ahh...No."

"...baka."

"WAAA! YOU'RE MEAN!"

"What happened? What did Ms.Piggy do to you?" Sakura asked.

"Good thing that's a compliment!"

Everyone sweatdrops.

"...no it wasn't..." Shikamaru said.

(A/C: This is from my one-shot What Did You Call Me?.)

"SAKURA!" Sasuke and Itachi yelled.

Sasuke and Itachi glomp Sakura AT THE SAME TIME!!

"Hear that snap? Yah. That was my back." Sakura said.

"Sowwy SAKUWA!" The now Chibi Bros. said.

"Sigh...it's okay guys..."

"We have 20 minutes left...what should we do now?"

"How about..."

"LET'S DANCE!" Neji, I repeat, Neji the chibi yelled, starting to dance.

No one joined in. All they did was sweatdrop at the shimmying Hyuga, except for Tenten who was banging her head against the wall.

"What should we REALLY do?" Kiba asked.

"How about we Pop, Lock and Drop it?" Rock asked.

"YES!" Neij yelled, Pop, Locking and Dropping it.

"What is this 'it' you speak of?" Kakashi said.

"Who knows..." Sakura said.

"My eyes...ARE BLEEDING!" Hinata said, covering her eyes because of Neji's actions.

"Poor Hinata! No one should should see their cousins doing that!" Ino said.

19 minutes later...(A/C: Writer's block!)

"1 minute left...sniff..." Sasuke said, crying in the corner.

"NOOOO!" Itachi sobbed, crying in the same corner.

"At least they'll be out of my hair..." Sakura said, scratching her head.

"The little hair that you have!" Ino smirked.

"Shut up, Ino-pig."

"50 SECONDS!" Naruto said, counting down.

"THE SECONDS! NOOOO!" Itachi screamed.

"I'm leaving early. I'm not OOC anymore." Kisame said, going back to the base.

"30 SECONDS!"

"NOOO!"

"Headache...FORMING!" Neji yelled.

"No more caffiene for you..." Tenten said, placing a icepack on his forehead.

"20!"

"Hey! We didn't get changed yet!" Kiba realized.

"10!"

"AH!"

"Neji, Tenten, you go in there...Naruto and Hinata...you go in there..." Hiashi commanded. (A/C: WTF? When did he get here?!)

"Okay?" They a replied.

The all walked into the suggested rooms. Hiashi locks them in.

"AHHH! LET US OUT!"

"YOU'RE NOT COMMING OUT UNTIL THERE ARE SOME BABIES!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAA?!"

5...

"NO!!"

4...

"NII-SAN!"

3...

"ITACHI!"

2...

"NOOO!"

1...

The emos hug.

RING! Times up!

The emos aren't OOC anymore...but are still hugging.

"...ITACHI!"

"Foolish little brother..."

"I'M TO EAT YOUR HEART!"

"...hn..."

"What?"

"HN."

"Oh...well...DIE!"

Itachi poofs away.

"Dammit!"

"Okay! OUT OUT OUT!" Hiashi said, pushing eveyone out.

"Okay Oka-wait! Where are Naruto, Hinata, Neji and Tenten?"

Hanabi walks by.

"Dad...there's something in the closet..."

"What?"

"I don't know...but it's purring and banging..."

"A cat?"

"Yes...grandkids...YES!"

"Well...bye." Hanabi said, walking away.

Outside...

"Hey Sasuke!" Kiba said.

"...hn?"

"When you were OOC, you did some weird things...remember?"

"...everything was a big blur..."

"Well...YOU HIT ON SAKURA! HORRIBLY!"

"Ah..."

"And, you kissed her!"

Sasuke jumped and the last comment, started to blush, and looked away.

"...that wasn't being OOC..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TT.TT...it's over...

Quote Nelly Fertado 'WHY DO ALL GOOD THINGS COME TO AN END?!'

Thank's to...

The Naruto Creator (Can't spell his name...)

Reviewer's (Flamers to!)

Wow...something that started out as boredom turned into this...

THANK YOOOOOOOU ALL!

-Chibi Shino


	26. Sequal Notice!

Hiya everyone! Chibi Shino here with some Mission Sleepover news!

There WILL be a sequal! SHOUT HORRAY NOW!

Anyways...there's a BIT of a block...

WHAT SHOULD THEY DO?!

Please select A, B, C or D.

A) BEACH PARTY!

B) HALLOWEEN PARTY!

C) MASQURADE PARTY! (Sp? If you don't know, it's the one with the masks...)

D) SUPER BOWL PARTY! Ha ha! Just kidding...MAKE UP YOUR OWN IN THIS SPACE!

Okay...VOTE!

Please and thankies!

-Chibi Shino

P.S Read my other stories...PLEASE!


	27. And the winner is

Hello again my reviewers! Chibi Shino here!

The winner of the poll waaaaas...

A TIE!!! (Insert gasps here!)

So I decided...

IT'S GOING TO BE BOTH!

A and B one soooo...

IT'S GOING TO BE A HALLOWEEN PARTY ON A BEACH!

This is going to be chaotic! Ha ha!

Okay..the couples!

Hmmm...

Pick them! (Check all that apply.)

A) Sasuke/Sakura (AHHHHHHHHH! YEEEEESSS! Sorry...crazy fangirl here...)

B) Naruto/Hinata

C) Neji/Tenten

D) Shika/Ino

E) Shika/Temari

F) Hinata/Kiba

On there's just ONE more thing...

Old format or new format?

Review! Please and thankies!

-Chibi Shino


	28. BONUS CHAPPIE! For Sam

Here's a chappie for Chibi Toushirou Hitsugaya! (s.p:P)

If I get your personality wrong...I'm sorry!

It's a bonus chappie!

The results for the couples and format are at the end!

Please enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel (me) and Samantha (C.T.H) where lazing around near the team gai traning grounds.

"Hey...isn't that Neji?" Rachel points to fate-boy.

"Sun of a gun! It is!" Sam replies.

"Hmmm...I'm going to slee-"

"YOUTH!"

"...groan...f you Lee!"

Lee walks over.

"Who are you?"

"...Rachel..."

"Samatha."

"Pleasure! Youth! Well..I'm off to train!"

Lee runs away.

"Great...now time to-"

"Let's prank Neji!"

"...fine...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..."

"DANGIT! WAKE UP!"

"Wa?! Oh! Okay!"

-------------------------------------

Rachel and Sam are watching team gai train from a bush.

"Take this!"

Tenten throws kunais at a target, which it perfecly of course.

"Wow...cool!" Rachel exclaims.

"Yah!"

Neji uses rotation on Lee.

"OOOOOOO...ow."

"Lee, give up. Your no match for me." Neji growls evily.

"Zzzzzzzz..."

"GOD DARNIT WOMAN WAKE UP!" Sam yells, slapping Rachel.

"...ow.." Rachel crys.

"Watch!"

"..fine."

Rachel and Sam watch.

"Well! I'm off to my date!" Tenten declares loudly.

Neji stares at her questionly.

"With who?"

"You probably know him..."

"Who?" He asks more demanding this time.

"After that soda, I'm pumped WOO! Anyways...I wonder who it is."

"Yah! Let's listen!"

"We already were, Sam."

"I know! Let's listen again!"

"Umm...it's-" Tenten starts.

"GET ON WITH IT AL-" Rachel starts, then get stopped by Sam, who's hands covering her mouth.

"Shut up Rachel!"

"I'm sorry..." Rachel muffles through her hand.

"I had no idea where that came from but I'm going out with Sasuke."

Neji's jaw dropped. Sam's jaw dropped. Rachel jaw couldn't drop so her eye just grew big.

"..Uchiha?"

"Yep! Well, BYE!"

Tenten leaves. Rachel's glasses shine like Kabuto.

"Sam, now's a great time to annoy him!"

"Okay! Come with-"

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz..."

"Sugar crash...tipical."

Sam goes to bother Neji by herself.

"Hi Neji!"

"...hn."

POKE

"?"

POKE

"Neji! You're squishy!"

POKE

"Cut it out."

POKE

"Not intill you go get the girl!"

POKE

"..."

POKE

"He he! This is fun!"

POKE

"FINE! FINE! I'LL GET THE DAMN GIRL! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Neji stomps away and Sam smirks.

"Mission...complete!"

"HUH?! REALLY! YOU MADE LEE ASK GAARA OUT?!"

"Huh? Rachel? What are you talking about...and when did you wake up?"

---------------------

"Hi Sasuke!" Tenten greets at the movie theater.

"Hn."

"Could ya say ANYTHING else?"

"Aa."

"Whatever...let's go! The Notebook's gonna start soon!"

---------------------

"The notebook? THE NOTEBOOK?!" Rachel yells.

"What's wrong with The notebook?" Sam asks.

"That came out YEARS ago! What's it doing in thearters?!"

"I have no idea."

---------------------

"Sniff..." Tenten crys, watching the movie.

Neji watches from afar.

"Dangit...how do I get her back! The Uchiha boys going to make a move any second!" Neji thinks outloud.

Neji was wrong. Sasuke went to sleep.

"Sasuke, do you like the movie?" Tenten asked, turning to Sasuke.

No reply came, for he was asleep.

"Sasuke?"

She looks at his popcorn.

"More popcorn for me then!"

---------------------

"What is this movie about?" Rachel asked, staring at the screen.

Sam didn't answer. She was staring at what was happening below.

"Come on Neji! COME ON!" She growled.

---------------------

"Okay...here I go!" Neji mumbled to himself.

Neji threw Sasuke across the thearter.

---------------------

Sam and Rachel's faces looked something like this, O.O.

"H-H-He threw Sasuke! And look! He's sitting next to Tenten!" Rachel said.

"I'm going to get a closer look!" Sam said, jumping down.

"Okay S-HOLY SHIT!"

Rachel got crushed by Sasuke's sleeping body.

---------------------

Sam snuck up behind the prodigy and the blissfully unaware date, crouching under the seats.

"You awake yet Sas-NEJI?!"

"Hn."

"What are you doing here?! Where's Sasuke?!"

---------------------

"Oww..." Rachel moaned under the weight of Sasuke.

Sasuke woke up.

"..hn."

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!!"

"?!" Sasuke got off of Rachel.

"An apology will be gladly accepted."

"...hn."

"Hn?"

"Hn."

"Hn."

"HN?"

"Hn!"

"I'm done."Sasuke mumbled, losing the hn battle.

"SUCCESS! You have to do what I want now!"

"I never agreed to th-"

Rachel slapped a hand over his mouth. Fire was in her eyes.

"Do it. NOW."

"..hn."

"FIRST! I want you to make the two peoples down there kiss."

"I OBJEC-"

"SHUT UP, OROCHIMARU LOVER! Secondly, you have to confess your undenying love for Sakura to her."

"What?!"

"Do.It." Rachel growled.

---------------------

"Dammit! No action!" Sam whispered to herself angerly.

Suddenly, Sasuke and Rachel popped up.

"Sasuke? Rachel? What are you doing here?"

"I dared Sasuke to do something."

"No. She force me to do some-"

Rachel glared at Sasuke angerly.

"Fine. She DARED me."

"Yes. Now..DO IT!"

Sasuke crawled below the seats. He burned Neji's foot, causing him to jump.

"Sasuke! What would that d-" Rachel started.

Neji jumped so high, when he fell back into his seat, he leaned forward and kissed Tenten.

"..what the hell just happened?" Rachel asked.

"I have no idea." Sam could only stare in wonder as Neji and Tenten made out.

Rachel covered her eyes. (A/C: I can't stand seeing people kiss!)

"Sasuke! Part 2!"

"...hn."

Sasuke poofed away.

"Rachel, what did you make him do?"

"You'll see. WHEN WILL THEY STOP?!"

"Sigh...I hope this will go on for a LONG time."

Sasuke popped back...with Sakura? AND THEY WERE KISSING?!

"WAAAAA!" Rachel swooned watching her favorie couple kiss.

"I thought you couldn't stand kissing!" Sam remarked.

"Heh heh...not with my favorite couple!"

Let's see. After that, Rachel claimed Shino as her's and Sam watched over Neji and Tenten.

Shino wasn't too happy. The matchmaking pair, Rachel and Sam, paired Naruto and Hinata

together as well. They couldn't do anything to Shikamaru because Ino and Temari fought

over him. And they lived happly ever after!

The En-

"HOLD UP!"

"..what Sam?"

"You forgot one TINSY detail!"

"Oh yes! The couples for the next story! Thank you Sam!"

"Welcomes!"

"Okay, they are listed as..." Holds up paper.

"Sasuke and Sakura...YES! THANK YOU PEOPLES!

Naruto and Hinata...sorry to all the Kiba and Hinata fans!

Neji and Tenten...as expected.

And...

Shikamaru and Temari...sorry to all the Ino fans!

And the format is...A TIE?!

PEOPLES, VOTE ON THE FORMATS!

My old format, meaning this one.

Or my new format, meaning the one in Shika's Winter Coat.

Kay! Review! PLEASE!"

End Bonus Chappie.


	29. FINAL RESULTS!

**Hello! **

**Chibi Shino here with the FINAL announcement!**

**Here are the FINAL results.**

**DRUM ROLL PLEASE!**

**-a drum rolls by-**

**Ummm...-sweatdrop-**

**Anyways! Here's the final summary!**

**NEW FORMAT!**

**...or I could have counted wrong...either way, I already started it so sorry!**

**Mission: Hallobeach?**

**The Konoha 12 go on a mission that-huh? It's NOT a mission? It's a party?**

**Heck, that changes everything! Time for a hallowbeach party!**

**SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema and NejiTen.**

**Is it a good summary?**

**Well. It will be up soon! Look out for it!**

**Until then, This is Chibi Shino**

**Signing...OUT!**


	30. IT'S FINALLY HERE!

**SEQUAL IS UP!**

**SEQUAL IS UP!**

**That's all.**

**-Chibi Shino**


End file.
